For the taste of your sweet blood
by GothicLolita333
Summary: Protection has limits,when you protect someone that you want to have for yourself,when the smell of his blood is more powerful than your own control,what can make you stop?but the real question is:Is Love more powerful than the thirst for blood?SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1:Introduction to hell

Everything it's about blood, nothing else matters anymore. I think I am in love with it, I think this is the best blood I ever smelled…I think it drives me insane, I wanted to taste it so bad, I can't believe I think about it for hours and I just can't believe I can't have it, it's just so unfair, it makes it all so hard for me… I think…I just can't believe that I …that blood it's so…I am just so…so…sick of it.

**For the taste of your sweet blood**

Chapter 1: Introduction to hell

Today is just like all of my days, just insufferable.

I walk through these streets and corridors, and this school for a while, filled with adolescents and teachers and …vampires.

Confused? Well…let's make it clear.

There are three groups:  
Nr .1: Humans. The group that owns flesh and blood, young and delicious, minds confused by age and so fragile, breathing and walking and thinking of nonsense every day, every minute, every second, well…what more could I say?

Nr.2: Teachers. I could easily put them in group nr. One, but there are two reasons which explain why they aren't in group number 1:

Reason one : We can't touch them, obviously, because people would figure out that there is something wrong, a student can disappear, one that usually doesn't show up to classes or fresh students or something like that but teachers … well there aren't that many so…

Reason two: Not all teachers are humans, or at least, not one of them. How do I know that? Well… I could say it is a secret because it is, for the rest of the humans but not for me. And that's the determinative reason because why the teachers aren't in nr. one group.

Nr.3: Vampires. Well… what can I say? That's me? Or should I say 'we'?

The truth is that there is a whole group. A group in the whole sense of the word, a clan. Being a vampire in a school full with blood and beating hearts is not an easy thing to do. Well… it would be very easy and a great meal if we could touch at least one of them.

Let's say we became vegetarian vampires, in this school, of course, for a short time. And you want to know the reason?

Well… we won't be here looking at walking veins … if we didn't have a reason, a bad one…

I can control myself, but this person just…smells…delicious.

That is a bad thing and the worst thing is that just I have this problem. Everybody is fine, I am the only one that feels like his blood is gold, and you think it's impossible to feel worse than this?  
Well it can. We can't tell him why we are following him, we do it all from the shadows and it was simple, until now.

But he's seen us, well…just me, and that isn't as good as it could be. I am the one that has to be normal, not hide in the shadows. I'm the one made to face the streets, walking around normally like everyone else. Who would notice someone was following him, every hour, every minute, and every second?

As I said, being in a school full of humans isn't an easy thing to do and yet we are here, because we have a mission, and our mission includes a human. A very, very stubborn human.

…

The end of chapter one.

Hello there, this is my new story; I know I didn't finish the others but well… I am in writer blockage at those, so I get this idea or more obsession with vampires, I don't want to end up being like twilight but it kind of end up like it but its vampires and high school but the rest is mine not theirs, and its love, that is life :D

Well I hope you will enjoy it, and I hope I will get reviews because I am wondering if you figure out. Well…who do you want to be the vampire and who do you want to be the human, I sincerely didn't decide 100% so if I don't get opinions… I really want to know what you think because I am stuck. I really can't decide : )) so I hope I will get your answers. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2:Ordinary Sadness

I haven't hated something for a long time, or at least, didn't hate it this much. I am doing the same thing over and over again, every second, every minute, every hour, and every day. Is everybody okay with it except me?

Chapter 2: Ordinary sadness

This boy has the most ordinary life a boy could have. His past is the only damn problem he ever had, now… His program is my program, and I am so sick of it and it has only been one month…

Everybody could say I am crazy, being a vampire means that even if I stay in the same place, not moving for hours, days or weeks, is more boring than chasing a young boy everywhere he goes. But it begins to get boring doing it just because he is doing the same things over and over again.

He wakes up and tries not to be late for classes, but the most of the time, he is, I don't even know why he bothers and runs and all of that when he knows he will be late in anyway, but putting that aside, sleeping earlier would probably help a lot but eh…humans…

Then, sleeping in classes too or acting like he is paying attention but the truth is that he has no idea what is happening. At lunch, he usually eats nothing because after classes he goes to the same ramen shop every day of his life and eats too much. That ramen is not healthy for his human body but then again I am sure he doesn't even care let alone think anything of it.

After that, he goes out with his friends, going to parks, walking a lot and discussing and joking and stuff that doesn't matter at all. Then he returns home, stares at the computer or television for a few good hours, then he attempts to do his homework. He does that until he is too tired to think about it and gives up. He cleans a little and makes his backpack for tomorrow and then falls asleep after the first 4 minutes after he puts his head on his too childish pillow.

This repeats for 5 days and then he usually stays one day in bed, sleeping and eating in the middle of the night and the other hanging out with his friends.

For me it's getting intolerable because it is so boring and not to mention all those times he comes a little too close to me. I feel like my throat will burn from his heat. When I think it has stopped it starts up again, giving me only a few minutes of relief.

But even if it's an ordinary day, even if today he is not late for classes, and that must be a miracle for him and for me too, he stopped halfway to school, before he even reached the train station.

There were some benches beside us and the sakura trees that had blossomed already, with their petals blown by the wind, and making it all pink and weird…

As he stopped, I stopped, wondering why he would stop there.

He turned around and looked at me and then looked at the ground. I know he sees me, he's seen me every day for a month. I didn't said anything to him and he didn't either. Even if we are in the same class and he probably thought that I may live near him and that's why I am behind him every morning and a good part of the day, but today, he seemed different from the moment he woke up, not to mention it was too early for him and then took a good timed shower, ate something more healthier than I could think he would ever eat, and now facing me, with those blue eyes…

"Do you…"  
He has two questions he could ask, the first one being: Do you follow me everywhere I go? But even if that is what a teenager that thinks that he is the center of the world would ask… the second one being: Do you live near me? Even if that would be normal too, he would probably be too polite or too scared to ask the first question, an obvious lie.

"Do you hate me?"  
That caught me off guard but why does he thinks that…  
"No. Why?"  
Our conversations have words that could be numbered on our fingers but that is another thing that I don't consider a problem…I am surprised that I just want to know his answer…I wonder why I feel like this…

"Because….you are always around me but you never say a word…"  
That is true, I've always been near him because that is what I have to do but even so, I see him, he sees me every day but I never speak a single word to him, not even hello or good morning or good night, nothing at all, that may be weird for a human but for me doesn't seems like a crime. I am here to protect him from possible attacks, not for making conversations and being good friends.

I could protect him without him knowing my name but that's not possible now because we are in the same class but besides that, he doesn't know anything else about me but even so…

A human and a vampire have nothing to do with each other…

"We have the same directions."  
That is not a lie but I am not the social type either.

"Oh...okay…I am sorry."  
Why is he apologizing? He made a face of a sad human and then turned around and continued his road. Why am I feeling a little guilty for my words, that could be kinder, but our conversation went cold and with too short and little words.

That isn't supposed to bother me, not even a bit. I am used to cold conversation, I haven't used kind words in ages but I feel like I should and that happened just with him, he seems so desperate …

Even if I put aside in my mind just to feel better, it begins to bother me… the times he cried in a single week, not to mention one month, and the times he looked like he was about to kill himself, the times he stood quiet and didn't say a word, the times his eyes seemed so hurt and so lonely…

I feel guilty because I am the only one who see those moments and that may be why I feel like this ….I am sure of it…I am not supposed to be here, I am not supposed to exist in his life, I am nothing but a shadow, nothing but nothing.

I begin to wonder with every second, minute, hour, day that passes…is this sadness , is this way of living, is this how he lived all these years without saying a single word to a living person than himself and the times he yells in his room all alone?

Why? Why do I feel that we are the same, like I should be here, like I should help him and be helped by him….

This is just wrong but it fells that if I put that thought aside, then… I will come back to my silence like he done when we finally talked and then pretend nothing happened… again… in our ordinary sadness.


	3. Chapter 3:Curiosity killed the cat

Chapter 3: Curiosity killed the cat

I am in Naruto's room. I watched him yesterday, as always, and he did something out of the ordinary.

He got himself a journal, from the shop from the corner of the street nearest to him, that is full with all the things you don't need but you think you need. Even if that is my opinion, I watched him as he searched for this orange notebook that has written on it: Journal.

Nobody that wouldn't want another to read the contents of his journal would buy one with the word written in bold black letters across the front of the book. Leaving it in the middle of his desk wasn't a smart thing to do either.

But, as Naruto doesn't live with anyone; no family, or friends that never came in his house … well… I am the only one who could read it but he doesn't know about me so there is no problem if I read a little…

This is labeled as a violation of privacy. I know that too well but it's not like he wrote something about me, did he?

No.

I took a quick look at the cover before looking in front of the wall that was in front of me and put it down on the desk, just like he had left it.

I turn around and climb out of the window. It's almost time for him to get home…

I watched him as he walks in with the phone to his ear. I wondered for a moment who he was talking to.

As he quickly dropped his backpack on his bed, took some towels, he get in the bathroom to take his shower and left his phone on the bed too beside his almost–falling-off-the-edge-of-the- bed backpack.

I know I shouldn't but without a second thought to save me from such a stupid act, I picked up the phone and peeked at the name of the person he was talking with.

Before I could make a move I hear the door opening behind me and I freeze in place…

The end of chapter 3.

Thank you so much for reviewing. You don't know how much this means to me. I hope to get your opinions as this story continues. Well…I know this chapter is so short… and not to mention the shortest I think I ever wrote and that is breath taking even if it's so short and no interaction with both of them (yet) sorry about that.

So hope to get your "Oh…Sasuke busted!" soon. Until the next chapter. Thank you very much for reading.


	4. Chapter 4:Surprise

Sorry it took so long...

So enjoy:

From the last chapter:

I watched him as he get in with the phone at his ears. I quickly wondered who was he talking to but that doesn't means that I can hear a thing…

As he quickly let his backpack on his bed, took some towels, he get in the bathroom to take his shower and let his phone on the bed too beside his almost falling on the edge of the bed backpack.

I should control this but without a second thought that could save me from this stupid act, I pick up the phone and looked with who was he talking to.

Before I could make another move, I remain stoned, as I hear the door opening behind me…

Chapter 4: Surprise

BIP BIP BIP

I quickly closed my clock from beeping louder. My head hurts so bad.

It was all a dream? Or...it was a premonition?

Today is thursday, is the same day which it been yesterday, it was indeed a dream, or it was a premonition...

It's just one way to find out what it was.

I put myself in the same situation, at the same hour, on the window, and I wait for him to arrive home.

I take a quick peek in his room and the journal is in the same place that I had believed is suppose to be.

And he arrived, the same as I seen, with the phone in his hand.

He put the backpack on the bed, took some towels, then he let his phone on the bed, almost falling off, again.

Even if I had a strong urge to walk in and take the phone again, I stopped.

And I stood there , staring at him, how he got out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, a little wet, and I seen, why did he get out of the bathroom before doing the shower.

He let the water flow in the bath, while he sit in his chair at the desk, he wrote something very quick.

Then he walked back in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

This time, I couldn't stop my legs, I walked in his room, and I quickly passed the page until I reached the last one, the one he wrote some seconds ago, and it was wrote with big bold letters :

"I know you are here."


	5. Chapter 5:The promises

Chapter 5: The promises

This is impossible. How could he know that I am here? And what should I do now? Should I just wait for him to finish his bath and to let him see me? Or should I go back and to pretend that I didn't read this?

The door of the bathroom suddenly opened and a young boy dressed in a white bath robe with a white towel on his wet blond hair and with blue eyes stared at me.

It's too late for me to hide now, isn't it?

The blonde boy didn't look surprised to see me here, which seriously made me surprised because I really don't own any idea who this human really might be, and this has been proven right now.

"Why do you stare at me like that? And why aren't you moving?"

Does he make fun of me? The expression of his face is totally the opposite expression that I was expecting for him to show. He looks bored and even angry?

"Man, you really are a boring vampire."

How does he know that I am a vampire? How does he knows so much about everything?

"Just drink my blood already, I don't have any family so if I die, no one will really search for the ones who did it. So come on."

He bowed his head to the right, so the right part of his neck is exposed to my eyes.

His neck is just perfect. His neck is not too high, neither too thick. The skin seems soft and it has a color of white but in the same time it looks healthy, different from my skin that could be described as marble. The heat that comes from his body, the blood that is flowing underneath his delicious skin makes me to want to taste him in this moment but I need to control myself.

My fangs are out for sure, and I think that I drool. I never wanted someone's blood so much, I never had felt the inside of my neck like this before, is burning with desire, and my nails wanting so much to penetrate in his skin.

I made a step forward and I stopped.

I have to stop this, now; I'm here to protect him, not to kill him. He understood everything wrong. The one who told him what I am and all the information he knows are wrong besides the fact that I am a vampire.

I put my hand on my mouth and closed my eyes, and when I opened my eyes again, I refused to look at his neck and I looked at his face, I was wrong.

The expression that he had earlier wasn't an expression of boredom, anger, or indifferent. It was a mask that has been constructed to drown his real expression, his face now is his real face, and nothing could express it more than the word: sadness.

I've made my steps, until I was in front of him. His eyes stared at the wooden floor but when he noticed that I am in front of him, he raised his eyes and looked into my eyes for a second then he tried to avoid them.

"Do it already!"

"As you wish."

I bowed my head, and I opened my mouth and I can breathe on the side of his neck.

He closed his eyes, he tightens his fists and I can see that he trembles a little from anger or fear; I can't decide what is it.

I bowed my head more and I put my right hand on his waist, and my left hand on his right shoulder , my fangs can touch his skin and then I spoke :

"Itadakimasu."

He made a sound like he just swallowed something that he didn't enjoyed.

And then I kissed his neck.

He opened his eyes and confusion and surprise could be written in those blue crystals.

„What do you...?"

I kissed his neck again and this time, his face begun to turn red.

„Who told you about me?"

„Who told me what?"

I kissed his neck again and this time he stepped back and looked at the ground with a blush on his face.

„Who told you that I am a vampire?"

„That doesn't matters, just do it already!"

I came before him again and I kissed his neck again, and I licked it after.

"What the hell?"

"The one who gave you this information is a lie."

"Wha…"

"I am indeed, a vampire, but I am not the one who wants to kill you, I am the one that protects you."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, actually I'm really serious, who told you this lies?"

"I can't tell you."

He sits himself on his bed and stared at the ground. I sit beside him and I look at the side of his face and at the side of his neck too, his blonde hair is not long enough to cover his neck.

"Why?"

"Because I promised I would not say who he is. I don't even know who he is, and I don't know his name, I don't know anything."

"Then how he looks like?"

He raised his head and looked into my eyes.

"That is what I promised that I won't tell."

"Then break your promise."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I will never break my promises!"

This annoyed me a little. I once believed this, too. Promises aren't made to be broken, but generations had passed beside me and I began to believe that promises are indeed made to be broken.

"Even if that promise could cost your life?"

"Yes."

He is so confident that I don't know what to say. This is not a wrong way to live. It makes you stronger but it also breaks you down. It can destroy a person because this kind of thinking is indeed noble but it will only last because of someone's strength or worse because of his stubbornness.

I ruffled his hair and I came closer to him, I breathe on his right cheek and I spoke:

"Then, promise me one thing too."

"What?"

His face is, obviously, having a shade of pink slowly turning to red; I don't even know why I like to tease him so much.

"From now on, promise me that you will accept promises just from me."

To be continued…

Yes is short, yes it leaves you 'what the fuck' but I am sorry, even I know what to do next, I just can't decide and it gets better, don't you think? If you think that then review!

Someone has reviewed a few days ago. Skye Willow, thank you so much and I know how to bake cookies but I don't think is possible to give them to you but I would! Really! And yes that was Naruto.

And kasai chii reviewed, thank you too, I am glad you like it, I hope you will continue to read. Thank's a lot.

The review reminded me that people read this and I begun thinking of this story and writing so please! It will make me write faster! I promise.


	6. Chapter 6:Burning with one desire

Chapter 6: Burning with one desire

"Do you like this?"

We are in a mall. How he has convinced me to come here?I would like to know too.

The mall is obliviously filled with humans. This place is or too noisy or too quiet.

Naruto decided to enter in a clothes shop where a human friend of his is working.

I understood that his name is Gaara and the other one that works with him is Neji, even if from my point of view, they don't get along very well.

"Sasuke! Eyes at me!"

Trying to pick clothes is not the best activity in which I would like to find myself in.

But, otherwise, he makes it somehow to seem special.

"I don't like it." I take the shirt from his hands and I gave him another one. "Try this and...this." And a pair of pants.

"Are you sure?"

To ask a vampire if he is sure of something. Hm...he sure is funny.

"Yes, I'm sure,come on."

I pulled him to the changing room, just because he stared at those clothes for almost a whole hour and I think that he has to use his life that is slowly disappearing with every second in other ways.

The changing room is not really big, but without reason, I entered with him.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm...?"

"I can't change my clothes if..."

"If?..."

I stared outside the whole time just because I am worried, what if the killer is right here? There are too many people, but I can't sense a vampire either.

But I looked at him after a while, and his face is, obviously, red.

Damn it.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, I've seen many naked bodies, I am not as young as I might seem."

"I understand, but it's just that..."

"I have a bad feeling, I am sorry, but I can't leave you alone, I will look outside if it makes you feel better, tell me when you're done."

I try to be very attentive of where I'm looking, and I hear him changing his clothes, and I hear his breath that is quick, I don't know if he is afraid of me or if he feels something else, but certain is that I've just realized something, I am not looking outside, I peek inside of this change room, I look at him, but he can't see me, he can't observe this, he is human after all, and what I've realized in the time I was looking outside, oh well...I don't care, I am not interested in these humans.

The only one at who I want to look is this blond boy from which I just can't take my eyes off of him.

"I am done."

I closed the curtain completely and I look at him.

The white shirt and the black pants, and his red face, damn it, I thought that I don't feel desire for his blood anymore, but why it controls me right now?

"Sasuke...wait a minute..."

I push him against the wall of the changing room, I breathe on his neck and I can feel my neck, is drier than before, it burns me, I can feel how my desire controls my hands that are now on his thin waist, my fake breathing is quicker and much intense than before, I put my right hand on his neck and I move it to bow much to the other side, I lick his neck just once and I realize.

His eyes are wide open and I see small tears at the end of them, his mouth is open and he doesn't wants to scream but he doesn't knows what to do either.

"I am sorry."

He closed his eyes and then his mouth.

I stare at his eyes and he finally looked at me.

"You're back?"

"From where?"

The position and the words are hilarious, but neither of us could laugh about it.

"Your eyes were red."

"I am sorry. You are too much; I've controlled myself always, but you..."

He begun to laugh this time and I could just to smile.

"Why is it so funny?"

I asked and when he could control his beautiful laughter, he answered:

"I don't know how I am supposed to feel, honored that I am the only one that makes you lose control, or scared that you can't control yourself and that you will kill me?"

His beautiful laughter and his blue eyes, I've never seen this kind of human, I've never met someone like him, it makes me insane, is like all those feelings that I've closed for centuries are opened, by a boy, he makes me feel... human.

He didn't laugh anymore; instead he looked at me because I intensely stared at him this whole time.

"What?"

He asked staring at me, avoiding my gaze, his face is slightly turning to a strong shade of pink again.

"Say something..."

The tone of his voice is somehow annoyed but his eyes are still avoiding mine and his blush is much obvious with every second.

"Feel both..."

"Ha...?"

His words slowly die in his neck because now I am a centimeter away from his moist lips.

"You should feel both."

"I already do..."

I can feel his lips even if I still haven't touched them, but then, something spoke to me:

'You are not supposed to be part of his life, you should be long dead by now, you can be as his friend but you must not change his future.'

Damn you. You had to say that, no? You knew that I feel much more for this human. I can't control myself, which is true, so I will try to leave him alive, but I must not interfere.

He has to find a human girl, and that has to happen fast.

"I am sorry."

I walked back, I took my hands from his waist and neck, and I put one of them on my hair and I closed my mouth and then eyes.

His smell is all over me.

"Is nothing..."

I opened my eyes; I realized that he was talking with himself more than he is talking to me. I hurt him?

"Naruto?"

"Let's eat! I am starving!"

He just, obviously, changes the subject.

"Are you..."

"Hm...?"

He smiles like nothing is wrong.

"Nothing, let's go."

In the end, he bought those clothes, and I begun to wonder if he bought them because I liked them for him or if he really liked them, but in the end, I decided to don't ask.

"I love ramen!"

"You know, is not really healthy..."

"I know but it doesn't matter, even if it's not healthy, I love it!"

I just stared at him, with an arm under my chin, and for a moment, he was sad, I realized that he wasn't talking just about food and that made me sad too.

Damn.

In the end, he ate very much, too much, and now, his stomach hurts.

And I've told him before...

"You just don't listen."

"Hey, its worth, the ramen was delicious."

Why? For me, the human food is like air, is there, but I don't need it, I don't need air, I don't breathe, and I don't need food either.

"Humans are strange."

"Why?"

He is on his bed and he stays with his hand on his belly, I can tell that it hurts him by the look of his face.

"I just don't get it. I don't remember how it was to be hungry for food."

"Oh...but...but for what are you hungry for?"

"Hn...Blood."

I smiled because he knew the answer but it is like he wants me to just say it out loud.

"Then, how do you feel when you are ah...hungry?"

"It burns me, my neck is on fire, and all I want is blood."

"Well, I feel like there is something what I need, my stomach asks for it, but is like...my brain needs it too, when I am hungry, I just want to eat, sometimes it doesn't matter what, just food, I guess is not really that different."

"It is, is normal to kill animals for food, but it's not normal to kill humans for food."

"But..."

"You know this. I kill people, and I will always do this. Why aren't you afraid? Today, you were for just a second; I felt it, but then you just..."

„I am not afraid anymore, I am afraid of vampires because is just that is something that I just don't know or understand, but I am not afraid of you."

I sit myself on the bed too, and I stared at the blue eyes, which hold no doubt.

"Why? I can kill you right now. Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Because you won't kill me."

"Yeah, I know that I am here to protect you but your blood is too much for me, is different, I can't control even if I know that I will be punished after."

"Not because you are here to protect me."

"Then why?"

It annoys me. I don't know why I try to convince him that I can kill him.

It annoys me that he is not afraid, I feel human around him, somehow it distracts me, the more I stay with him, the more his blood becomes like air, I feel that I can resist it, but then, he does something and it doesn't matters what happens after, I want to rip his clothes, I want to bite him, I want to taste his blood, I want to dig my nails in his skin, I want to do something, just to him.

"I trust you."

"Are you crazy? You trust a vampire, this is not normal, for me, you are food. Do you understand?"

I can see that tears are on the end of his eyes and a burning guilt rose in me.

"I am sorry, but this is just..."

"I know, I know that for you I am just food, but, for me, you are not just a vampire that sucks blood, I see you, I know you don't see me just as food, I know it, and I know that you will stop even if you want my blood, I know that you will stop, I know you won't hurt me."

"How? I am not sure myself and you think I am so trustworthy..."

"You wanted to kiss me today, I know that is wrong, we are both guys, and you are a vampire and I am a human, but is just... I know you stopped because you wanted to protect me but just admit that you wanted to kiss me!"

From a high tone to a very low tone, from a steady voice to a broken voice, from dry eyes to eyes with tears, how?

What he says is true, but this is not possible.

He rose up and now, he stays on his knees on the bed, close to me.

"Please, I know this is wrong, but just..."

He clings to me, with wet eyes, a tear fell and I just stay with my eyes staring at him.

I don't know what to do.

I admit that I want to rip his clothes, I admit that I want to bite him, I admit that I want to taste his blood, I admit that I want to dig my nails in his skin, but right now, I want to embrace him, I want to feel his breath growing quicker and quicker, his face blushing, his lips whispering, I want to kiss him.

He is close to me, with his small hands on my face on the both sides, with his breath quick, a distance that is smaller than a centimeter, smaller than a millimeter, he breathes on my lips, and then, his moist and warm lips had touched my lips.

And then a thought has closed my eyes: No.

To be continued…

Yeah, lame chapter title but it just hit me when I finished the chapter and I didn't had any other idea after, it just controlled me, MUHAHAHA! Well, anyway, reviews? Please? Is the second chapter this month for this chapter? No? Am I wrong? Well, I didn't even intend to write today but I just begun to write to this story…odd thing…well please, reviews! Can I beg?


	7. Chapter 7:Control

The alcohol can't affect me; it's the same as water, as air. It's there but I don't want it.

Even though, the human alcohol can't affect me, I had found a new type of 'alcohol' that can affect me.

And I know that because without resistance, and without reason, this new type of 'alcohol' has completely and surely made me absolutely drunk.

Chapter 7: Control

"You have to wake up Naruto…"  
"I will…just two minutes…"  
"That is what you've said two minutes ago too…"  
I am in his room, in his bed, beside him, again. Starring at him while he sleeps and he refuses to wake up.

"You will be late…"

"Mh…"

His head on the white pillow, his hair in every direction, his answers that sometimes are more clearer and sometimes just sounds…

I explained to him just one time, because the second time, I didn't dared but still, I was very explicit when I explained to him, that when he does that, he makes me feel, somehow, uncontrollable, but I can't decide if he does this intentionally or if he always had a problem with sleeping?

I can't stare at him too much though, without touching him, and I thought he learned this lesson but I guess humans don't have their guard up when they are asleep.

I put a hand on his neck, and he hissed and then he spoke in a very low voice:  
"You're cold…"  
My whole body is cold because practically, I am dead, but he isn't very used to it though, I told him every time.

"Hm…"

He put a hand of his over mine that is on his neck and then he kissed my hand.

My eyes become wide open and a smile forced to appear on my face but it didn't have the time.

So, I begun to kiss his neck, and the smile forced again just at the thought that he moaned under me.

It made me feel in control.

Even though, he holds the whole control of me.

Lately, I've tried to be sincere with myself and admit, I am like a dog that loves his master, but the master frightens when the dog wants to bite him.

And I think that because the whole day, when I am not 'pleasuring him', he absolutely holds the whole control of me.

He takes me where he wants, he does what he wants, and I help him with all that he wants.

My luck is that when I say no to him, he listens. He still realizes that he is a human. Odd thing, that sometimes, I almost forget that I am a vampire. Because just when I sense something bad, or just when I am too hungry, I actually remember myself what I am.

His blood is still like pure gold to me, but I resist it, just because I begun to enjoy him while he is still breathing. Why?

"Sasuke…stop…"  
My tongue and teeth on his neck, my hand on his belly, my hand on his back, under his T-shirt, his almost red cheeks from the heat I cause. His blood feels like is boiling and I am the reason.

"Can't do that…"  
I never felt more sincere, but this is a shame, a vampire seduced by a human, almost turned on every time I look at him, every time I rub against his turn on.

Such a shame for a vampire but suddenly, I don't give a damn.

"Sasuke…school…"  
I stopped making marks on his neck and stared at his blue eyes and at the flushed cheeks.

"Oh, so now you care if you are late for school?"

Indeed, I am like a dog when there are other people around, I don't care about them, I care about his protection, I care about his disposition, and I care about everything that it's around him just because everything can hurt him.

I am like a dog that loves his master too much, I am a guardian dog, but what hurts me, is that, no one beside him can hurt him like the one that he, himself, with his own hands, takes my hand in his, and smiles while he speaks with me.

No one in this world can hurt him like I do.

Because no matter what, the dog which loves and guards his master would never be suspected, the dog can lick him like a piece of meat, still too precious to be eaten, but still, the master would never think that the dog can bite him anytime he wants, because around him, the master has his guard down.

The dog knows every weak point, his smell, and even the sound of his steps.

I know that. I am the dog, but I won't bite him not even if I wanted to, but I know that what I do now, will surely hurt him later.

I care so much that sometimes my chest hurts like there is a heart beating in it, when he is mad at me or if he is sad because of me…

But even if I hurt him, I put me and him in danger, even if what I do now is completely irrational, what can I do to stop myself?

"Sasuke…"  
He may want to sound threatening, but my name is said in a moan, not in an angry voice.

He is so confused, so weak, so humanly.

While I begun to lick his nipples I can feel it against my own.

And every time I wonder: How it always gets like this? And why, every single time, I start everything?  
"School…"

I am annoyed by the fact that every time I get to kiss the part between the hem of his pants and belly, at the boundary, he would do anything to stop me.

And I begun to stop myself before, just because I know he would suddenly do something stupid to stop me.

I don't get it at all but even so, I am somehow glad. Even if he doesn't thinks like me, if I do it with him, our bond will be deeper, and then, it will be no way out, at least, now, it's not that strong, even if it's too strong for our own good already.

"Get dressed, you're late."  
"Yeah…"  
With red cheeks and unsecure movements he searches for clothes, and I stare at him from his bed.

He is always funny in the morning, he has no idea what is happening around him, especially when I wake him up in not really normal ways.

But still, if he would really want to avoid that, he should wake up properly.

It's hard enough for me to watch him all night sleeping. And don't do anything, sometimes, I think I wait for the morning to come.

I wait for the sun to let me pretend that I am supposed to be part of his life.

"What are you doing?"  
Again, there are clothes all around the already messy room.

"I can't find..."  
There will be more words if I would actually let him speak, but I licked the right side of his neck and suddenly his cheeks became even redder and then, I hand him his own clothes.

"Thanks."  
What seriously bothers me is that from the first day of our 'more than friends' actions started, he begun to change in the bathroom.

He won't let me enter, and that would be a weak point, just because the bathroom doesn't have a window doesn't means a vampire can't get in.

But I am somehow grateful he is always late, so he changes very fast.

"I am ready."  
We arrived at school, even if I let him come first in the class so that he won't be punished, and I would come after him and wouldn't be punished anyway.

So, I will spend the rest of my day, being a loyal guard dog.

But it's funny how he can actually be a medium at every class except math.

I never thought someone can make all the exercises correct until he has to give the final answer that is always wrong at every single exercise.

"I might fail at math."

"It isn't a might, you will fail for sure."  
We are on our way home, and as always, we talk, until we will go on separate ways. Well, I 'pretend' to go on a separate way, but the truth is that I will be in his apartment before he will arrive.

Such a not wise plan, but I must protect him, and always see him, no so close to him, but still…

I don't remember the last time I did actually go home. But I am a little unsecure if someone found out what I am doing, so, maybe I will pass for the next few years.

"Help me."

We didn't talked after I said that he will fail for sure, of course he made that angry innocent face because of what I said, but I was lost in my thoughts so I didn't thought he would speak until we will make the last few steps and pretend to separate.  
But still I spoke:

"With what?"

"Math."

Should I?

"Hm…"

"No hm's Sasuke, please?"

'You are not supposed to be part of his life, you should be long dead by now, you can be as his friend but you must not change his future.'

"No."  
"Why not?"

He stopped as I walked one step ahead and I stared at him with my hands in my pockets, he almost screamed.

"Just no."

My voice is calm and so is the expression of my face, I expected him to react somehow in that line, but he is more than angry, and somehow, my chest hurts again.

"Fine."

He spoke in a low voice and a little too calm.

We made the last steps and when we were about to separate, he spoke:

"Don't come."  
It was so low that just my ears could hear it and he knew that.

I understood that he is angry but I might as well pretend I didn't hear it.

It may be wrong but I couldn't go anywhere else, and I couldn't let him sad like that and more, because of me.

So I was in his apartment before him, and when he arrived too, he stared at me with a sad and disturbed expression.

I pulled the curtains over the windows, I personality bought the curtains just because of security and the possibility that no one will see me after them and I knew that he hates them.

He likes the sun and I… covered it.

"I told you to don't come."  
"I didn't hear you."  
For a second I thought that this was more than about math.

"Well then I will tell you again, go away!"

I felt hurt, rejected, and for a second my logical brain thought that if we fight, and in his human world, break up, then I will protect him like I should, and everything will be right. No mistake done.

But then why did my legs and hands and mouth and even tongue auctioned on their own?  
"…let me…"  
I pushed him against the wall, I kiss him so deep that he is almost out of breath, I put my cold hand on his back and the other one on the right side of his neck and in the end, I finished the kiss as he bit my lip in the process just because he knows that he can't push me away, no matter if he would actually be full of muscles.

Even if, I don't want him to hate that he is a human.

I put my leg between his legs and rubbed it against his hard on, his angry voice but his red cheeks, his quick breaths and his hands that still try to push me away, his neck that let enough space for my mouth, but his small escapes of moves of his head while he tries to move away but leaves me more space.

'Hey Naruto, could you tell me, which one of those is the real you?'

"What's wrong with y..?"

I couldn't say it but I thought it so loud in my head that I wished that you would hear it so, I said something else:

"I am sorry."

He stopped resisting but I stopped my actions too and I stared in bright blue eyes.

"If I would have accepted, then it would mean I should have came with you, at your apartment, and that would be a mistake in my mission, I can't do that. And even so, I am not supposed to exist in your life, I've told you before, so ask someone else, a human to help you, I can't…"

"That is why I got angry."

His expression is changed, nor his cheeks are red anymore, nor his voice too calm, nor too angry, he looks into my eyes and puts his hands on my arms and then he speaks:  
"You always say that you are not supposed to be in my life but what do you know? Maybe the reason why you were saved then and changed in a vampire or the reason you were put in this mission, maybe it was supposed to be in this way."

His idea seems more than not even plausible, his eyes glitter with hope and I could feel that hope has passed through my dead eyes too, at least for a second.

"Even if what you say is true, I am still…"  
"Here, you are here, and you already broke plenty of rules and…"

"But…"

"I know. But this isn't about math, this is about everything, just, let all the rules behind and live."

Telling a dead to live isn't even funny, not even a little.

So I realize that my legs moved on themselves, and I walked behind me while I am still looking at him.

And with confusion and fear in his eyes he said my name:

"Sasuke?"

No, he wanted me to do something more than to stay some steps away from him, and while staring at the wall, not at him.

But he came in front of me, put his hands on both side of my cheeks and stared in my eyes with confusion, while my eyes are still fixed at the wall behind him.

And just then I regained control and I looked into his eyes.

"You're scared."

He took his hands from my cheeks and made a few steps behind him, while a tear had formed in his eyes, and then, fell on the cold floor.

To be continued…  
Yeah, I am not dead, Sasuke is…(not funny, I know), it's not really a short chapter, but there sure are a lot of mistakes, I didn't corrected this chapter, I am amazed I wrote it, it took me so long, I am so sorry, but I had the most big writer blockage I ever hand and I still have it, I just couldn't write but now I try the best of me, so forgive me for my mistakes, I try to update all of my stories and I don't have much time, I have to do a lot of things, I will probably let my beta correct it or something, but it it's really something not understandable then you can sent me a message or in a review (I would love it to be in a review), not funny I know,

Well, tell me your opinion and I hope no one is mad at me and that everyone will accept my sincere apologizes and I will try to never do it again.

Thank you for reading and I really need opinions (a little out of ideas) yeah, don't kill me. And thank you for all of those who are still reading.


	8. Chapter 8:Selfish

So many times I've thought about it, so many nights I've done absolutely nothing, but I've admired him while he slept. I knew.

I spent countless nights when I just stared at his peaceful and innocent face while he just slept.

Just now I really understand why I always wished for the morning to come quicker when the night makes me stronger while it makes him weaker, with his guard down, the easiest prey on earth.

He, a human and me, a vampire, just now I've realized, just now I know, and just now I let myself think about it.

While I wished for the morning to come and for him to wake up, for him to take me from the cruel arms of the reality, or the seriousness of our situations, and to let me fall asleep with him, while he is completely awake at day, while I am drugged, drunk, and dreaming.

While at night, I stare at my dream that sleeps and that waits to be awoken, that could be dead just by my hand around his little and delicate neck.

While at night, it all becomes clear for me as the clear moon with no clouds around it.

Because at night, there is no one to help me, that is why I am waiting for the morning to come, that's why I want him to wake up and to let me dream.

Sometimes, I even thought I think just about myself. But I still wait, craving for his open eyes, for his flushed cheeks, and for his moans…

'Please wake up…'

Just because… these thoughts…are just too much...to bear.

Chapter 8: Selfish

And just then I regained control and I looked into his eyes.

"You're scared."

He took his hands from my cheeks and made a few steps behind him, while a tear had formed in his eyes, and then, fell on the cold floor.

„How did you got to that conclusion?" He almost yelled.

„You're scared that I might leave you." My eyes are wide open with the realisation from my words , and he is shocked.

This human is a mistery to me, always has, always will be.

But still, I don't know which of us is more scared, me because someone might take him away from me and I might not be able to stop it, or because of the mistakes I've done that might take me away from him.

He just wants to do everything with me while we are together, still together.

'Or I am the one that wants that?'

„To leave me?" He spoke almost in a whisper.

His back it's against the wall, at the other side of the room while I am almost too close to the windows.

Two different worlds, two different minds, and maybe, just maybe, the same fears.

„You want to leave me?" He spoke again in a low voice while I just stared at him, with the sudden realisation that he didn't understood a thing from what I've said.

I want to go there, I want to be beside him and to explain everything but if I let him like that, let this entire thing to be my fault, let him blame me and be angry then everything will be solved.

My mission will be without holes, no one will be affected, he will be too angry to feel sad.

‚After all, isn't this what I want? He will be fine, and more imporatant, safe. But then why...'

I looked in his bright blue eyes that are waiting for words, my words that might make the tears that are in his eyes to fall, because of the joy or because of the pain.

So, I turned around and I listened to his voice while he said my name:  
„Sasuke?"

He is desperate, agonizing, and scared that I might get out right now, out of his window, out of his apartment, out of his life.

I put my right hand on the one of the courtains and I prepare myself to leave, but right when I rose up a foot from the wooden floor, I felt something around my waist.

‚His hands...' I thought quickly, but quietly.

„Pl-ea-se, doonn't..."

Crying so much that he is not even able to form a complete sentence.

His sobs and low screams, but with no strenght left. So much for this situation, so much for almost nothing.

„Let me go."

For a second, I hated myself from the moment I spoke, those three words. Words that have made him to make a few steps back.

I can see his hurt face in my mind, I don't need to look at him, I don't dare to look at him right now.

But why do I enjoy to see him on the ground, while he waits, just waits for me to dissapear.

But then...

Why am I now on the ground beside him?

‚I will never know.'

„Don't cry..."

I wipe his tears, while he is no longer shocked by my action but angry.

His head pushing itself on my chest while his thumbs pull at my shirt, I can feel warm tear drops falling again from his eyes on my shirt.

I don't know how much we stood like this.

On the wooden floor while he cries on my chest, often insulting me, and I respond to him with nothing else but saying that I am sorry, while I hold him close to me with one hand, and with my other hand, I rub his head and hair, searching to comfort him, often rubbing his back when he cries louder.

But when he begins to cry even louder than he has cried in this entire time, I smiled.

He fell asleep pretty fast, exhausted, while he holds on to my arm with no real strenght, but gentle, ensuring himself that I am here.

The night came too fast for me, the thirst has begun to burn my neck, but I tried to ignore it and I've succeded while I look at his face. The traces of his tears are still on his face. While he still holds my arm, I'm trying to wipe the traces with my free hand and but it's futile, while I take some blond hairs from his face, and I kissed his forehead.

The smile that made me proud of what I created, someone who truly loves me has surely and completely dissapeared.

I was here to embrace him when he fell, I was here to say that it will be alright and I was here to comfort him, to show him that I won't leave. That I feel the same as he feels.

But...

I was prepared to leave, if he had not come to embrace me, didn't come to say those words to me, didn't had cried for me, keeping me here. I would be gone by now, for his sake but I felt like I would just distroy him even more if I would've left.

And to be sincere with myself...

‚I could not leave him.'

I felt good and prepared when I thought I did a good for him, but I felt horrible when I actually moved my hand to open the window, just at the thought that I might never see him close,to see him from an impossible distance, just me, while he will, with the passing time, forget me, while I will die,burned.

I can barely stop myself when I look at him while he sleeps but he needs to sleep to live, but I let him actually sleep and stop myself just with the thought that the morning will come and that he will wake up, but if I would've left him, it would be like he would be forever sleeping, and more, he will never wake up again.

In that moment, after I saw his pain, it burned my chest, but I convinced myself that one day he will be able to forget and smile again.

But the change terrified me. From the moans of pleasure that I've gave him and then, the moans of pain, crying not smiling, pale cheeks instead the pink ones that I love.

I hated myself, I am the reason for this. I wanted to feel it again, when I felt good when I used to make him feel the totaly opposite of all that.

I had to face my own pain in that very moment. It came stronger when I thought that he would actually never forget me, or refuse my help if something actually might happen to him.

And then, which hurts more, that he will actually forget me or that he will not?

Will I be able to forget my feelings when I will see him everyday?

And he will be all alone, and I will be too, in some way which I never knew...

'And he might hurt himself.' and when that thought just had settled down within me...

'I was already on the floor beside him...'

I stare at his face while I play with his hair while he sticks himself even closer to my arm, embracing it.

‚I am so weak, why my mission had to involve someone like you?'

_His expression is changed, nor his cheeks are red anymore, nor his voice too calm, nor too angry, he looks into my eyes and puts his hands on my arms and then he speaks:  
"You always say that you are not supposed to be in my life but what do you know? Maybe the reason why you were saved then and changed in a vampire or the reason you were put in this mission, maybe it was supposed to be in this way."_

It seems impossible. I never believed in things as fate or such.

If fate was really on my side from the start, then that tragedy would have never happened…then it would have been a dream and if…

"Sasuke…"

His low voice, almost angelic, as innocent as its face, that now it has a smile on it while he hangs himself to my arm more.

Somehow, I know that if I think about the past, it will never change the present or the fact that I am still his loyal dog, I tried so hard to get out of his leash that I didn't realize that I will be left alone, on the streets, with no food and no warmth, and more importantly, without his love.

So I quickly came back to my master, to let me in his house again and he let me.

But this time, I have no leash on my neck. I just stay beside him, and I know that it will never be the same again.

'Now I can run away any time I want…'

There is no leash to hold me beside him anymore. And somehow, I don't think it ever bothered me, the leash was assuring him that we have something that keeps us together.

Something that he holds dear, something that makes him feel like I belong to him, but now...the leash moves slowly as the wind blows, somewhere far away from me or him.

He is too afraid to leave me alone just to go to search for it so, it will be my choice if I stay beside him or leave him and then I can even bury the leash.

I stare at him and I wish I could smile but there is so much pain in me, in us in this moment that I can't smile anymore.

I want to comfort him, I want to kiss him, to do something, to reassure myself too that he is still here, but I need to let him sleep.

I kissed his forehead again, and I spoke in my head and I somehow wished that he could hear me:

'Hurry up and wake up… I want to sleep too.'

To be continued…

Not a very long chapter, I am sorry (again) and I will try to update faster, I had problems...big ones. So I couldn't. Sorry.

But still, I like where the story goes:

Will they accept themselves?

Sasuke's past is that important?

Will someone find out what they are doing and separate them?

Maybe, Sasuke will leave or Naruto will get bored of him or something...

Maybe, someone might realize that Sasuke is a vampire,

Maybe, someone will really attack Naruto but...

Who knows?

Continue to read and find out. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9:Not careful enough

I've never been confused for what I will do for a human. But if I think about it better, I've never wanted to do something for a human, and more importantly, I've never meant so much for the human to actually care about what I will do for him.

Well, now that the situation is the completely opposite from what I've experienced. I have one little problem.

Chapter 9: Not careful enough

"Something's wrong?"

Naruto has asked me for the nineteenth time today.

The problem is that today it's 9 October. And without even realizing that some days ago I seen his personal calendar hanging on the wall and I saw the 10 October date circled in red by him, of course, and bellow it was written, in a simple writing, something similar to 'My birthday'.

The problem is that I've realized just today, with a day before, that for humans, it is an important thing and not to mention that I know that he hasn't celebrated with someone his birthday for too much that I can estimate, because he lives with nobody and if I am sincere, I don't even know about his family very much.

'That is a different subject.' I thought while I closed my eyes and put aside that subject.

"Sasuke? Are you on this planet?" He asked me slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry."

I don't want to say the line that includes that I think about something else, because he will then ask at what am I thinking about and of course that I can't tell him the truth.

But as always, he just resonates that I will tell him when the time will come and then he looks in another direction while I look at him.

We are on our way home, in the train and to my surprise, the train it's pretty empty today.

But what sincerely bothers me is that even if it would take me just 15 seconds to leave him home and to go to the shop and probably a minute to actually buy something because I can't run like a vampire in a shop and then to go back home, it would be pretty simple but what bothers me is that I have no idea what to buy for him.

'Vampires don't celebrate their birthdays.' I've muttered darkly in my thoughts.

Of course there are some that might do so, mostly girls because they will get presents or something, but I didn't met someone like that, and at least once they are not living anymore, what's the point?

'That's not the issue.' I thought darkly again.

"Sasuke, we need to get off." Naruto said irritated.

We slowly walked to our way home and it was almost the time to go on separate ways, of course, to pretend that.

I thought very much today and it is obvious but if I told him that today, from all days, I have something to do and that I will come later at him then he will be suspicious about it.

I want to be a surprise so I have no chance but to wait for him to fall asleep.

'But what if someone attacks him while I am not there?' I thought a little alarmed.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke…"

He waved his hand in front of my face, and I realized that he really has to do much effort to pull me out of my thoughts.

'He really isn't taller from when I have first met him, isn't he?'

"Sasuke!"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, see you tomorrow. Bye."

I've really apologized, but he just frowned, and it didn't disappear even when he spoke again:

"Bye."

His back now faces me, with his backpack and I just turn myself. Still intensely wondering what I should do.

'I could do it before he could arrive, but I don't know what I should buy.'

So with a sigh and even almost retreating myself, I was there before him, and I pulled the single curtain that could show him the twilight.

It was true that the vampires don't enjoy the sun. I won't burn in four seconds or something, but it weakens me enough, I will stay in a dark place for some quite time and I need to feed myself better.

What is good is that the sun of this part of the country, if I could name it like this, isn't strong at all. I'm really grateful for how many times it had rained this year.

I hear his footsteps while he enters in his own apartment, quickly. Slowly closing the door, and throwing his backpack on his bed.

I watch with sad eyes at the pulled curtain and I blame myself.

'I cover his sun.' I thought slowly and then, I sigh and then I look at an angry and confused Naruto.

"What's wrong with you today? You try to ignore me or something? Did I do something wrong or something?"

Almost yelling, desperately needing for my attention and my acknowledgment.

I almost smile at this, at this sight, but I let it pass just after I embrace him so he can't see me because he would surely be more annoyed if I would be happy while he is angry.

"I am sorry. I don't try to ignore you and you did nothing wrong." I tell him with a calm voice and I can feel that he relaxes under me just because I now reassure him that everything is alright, but…

I can sense the brand new question that forms in his head after my speech.

"Then what's wrong?"

His voice is calm and sweet. Simply wondering what could make me almost completely forget where I am and that he is with me.

But if I could tell him that I think about him and at no one else, it would surely make him feel better.

But my new desire to see him in this state just because I don't pay him his so much needed attention, it feels bittersweet.

'Just a little more.'

Wrong, irrational and cruel, maybe but it feels like it's worth it.

I put my hands on his cheeks while making a step back so I can look at confused blue eyes, and then I spoke again:

"Nothing is wrong, I just begun to think about some stuff and then I couldn't stop, but everything is fine."

"Stuff?" He quickly said after I've finished.

I was a little amused how from my entire sentence, all that mattered to him is at what I am thinking about.

"Yeah, you know, stuff, nothings." I say kind of sure of myself and amused.

If feels wrong to name him as nothing or even his birthday but it didn't have to concern him at what I am thinking about when he still don't knows that I thought about him this entire day.

Well, I do think about him everyday anyway but today, it mattered more than the usual.

"Are you sure?"

My smirk just got out from my insides. It was too much. His troubled face and his confusion, his frowned eyebrows and his lips are just a slim line.

"Yes Naruto, I'm sure."

I kissed the tip of his nose and he immediately moved out of my reach while his face is slightly concerned, but alright.

'He can live with it for the next hours.' I thought, still amused.

It's already night, 8 PM and I thought that maybe he will hurry up and go to sleep so I will be able to sneak out and to buy something.

But he seemed to have other ideas, so my good state was slightly reduced to almost zero.

"Don't you think you should go to sleep?" I asked while I tried to keep what was left from my patience, existent.

His laptop on his lap while he is in bed while I tried to comfort myself with the thought that he is in bed but angered myself with the fact that he is not sleeping and he doesn't seem very tired.

For the first time, I wanted him to sleep and not to be awake.

"Neah, it's just 8, what age do you think I have, five?" He said amused.

'No, but it would be easier to buy you a gift if you would be five.' I thought darkly but the expression of my face would surely betray my thoughts, but he is too concentrated at whatever he is looking at his laptop.

I walked forward and back, right and left so many times that I lost count. I often stared at him but he didn't moved one inch.

Whether it was the clock, the floor or the wall, or him, nothing changed, but my patience that gets thinner with every passing minute, or even seconds.

"Naruto, it's already 10 PM." I said, while I tried to sound calm.

I waited exactly when it will be exactly 10 PM and I thought that it was pathetic, but I couldn't do something else.

"And?"

He talked to me, but he still stares at the laptop's screen.

Now, our roles were reversed. And the lack of attention it's affecting me, it's a minimal attention.

But he forgot something very important and that is that he is a human and he could do almost nothing for me to give him my attention, but me, as a vampire and I, as the one that holds control in this relationship, could get his attention in less than 20 seconds.

A smirk has escaped from my lips as I stared at my prey that has no idea what has been prepared for him.

I silently regained my walk in the apartment's room, and this time, I stared just at my helpless prey.

I sat myself behind him on the bed while he was on the other side, feeling lucky for a second because he has such a big bed.

He made no move like he knows about my now changed position while he still stares at the screen.

I looked closer and realized that he is reading something but paid no attention to it and I put myself on my knees behind him.

The back of his head and neck face me, and I began, I smelled the unique smell of his golden hair as I put my right arm on the boundary between his chest and belly, my left hand caressing the skin of his left side of his neck as it was showed to me.

I could tell that he tried to continue to read but this happened quickly while I continued my other actions.

As I lowered myself and I kissed the left side of his neck and with my right hand, I caressed his right nipple.

I could tell that he couldn't read anymore and that his breath was quickly but surely hastily, while he said my name in a moan:

"Sasuke…"

'Less than 20 seconds…' I thought with pride all over my face as a smirk escaped from my lips and my lips were still on his neck.

I have fed myself before just to be sure that nothing bad will happen today, I fed myself the last night so well that I didn't felt thirsty all day.

'Even if your blood is the most precious blood…' I thought bitterly.

No matter how better I felt the whole day and I felt no thirst at all, it's simply because the smell of his blood is so delicious for me that even if I feel full, I still feel like taking a small bite.

"Sas…" His quick breathing, his face flushed and what has satisfied me the most is the sight I have from above Naruto.

With my head on his left shoulder as I kiss and bite his neck, innocently, I opened my eyes while some blond long hairs from his now, long hair, tickles me so little that the feeling almost went unnoticed.

My hands are all over him, as my chest touches his back and as I lift with my hands that are on his chest and belly, his light T-shirt.

I caress him everywhere and I kiss and bite all that I can, leaving small marks.

My sight got even greater as I stare at the bulge in his pants that gets bigger.

Amused, pleased and turned on myself from his voice alone, from his moans and adorable reactions at my every move.

I free just one of my hands, and I put the laptop aside, on the nightstand and careful enough so it won't fall but he moans even louder from how I've neglected him for whole seconds.

I kiss his back this time as I take his T-shirt off and I throw it somewhere. Then I kiss the right side of the neck too, just to be sure that it won't be neglected.

As if awoken from all that I make him feel, I wonder lower with my right hand and this time, I don't make the same mistake.

I don't try to go under the fabric but outside of it, so he won't have time to react.

"Sasuke…"

An even voice, but I am surprised myself, he is so turned on that he can't refuse me.

Pleased that I can at least I can caress it, touch it, even if just through the fabric, I can please him while this time, he really seem that he needs it, but scared, that it might scare him if I do more. I just do it until he is spent and I can tell from his voice and from his bowed head, towards, so he is finished.

I lay him gently on the bed, so he can rest a little, as I put myself almost on him, so just that I can smirk in front of his very eyes.

Half closed eyes and with a tired expression, flushed red cheeks.

"How do you feel?" I ask him, so amused, but so sincere.

"Don't ask that…"

He says and takes a pillow and puts it on his face.

I can tell that he is embarrassed but I can't accept it.

'Just by this…' I think about it, a little sad but still... 'I will make you get used to it soon.' I thought and tried to take the pillow from him, without ruining it.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." I say while playing his little game and I couldn't help but to think about how adorable is in his shyness.

He is always loud and sure of himself but now, what wouldn't I give to show the world what I can make of him?

"Of course I have." He said almost in a whisper under the pillow.

'No.' I thought. 'I want to see this just myself, just me.' I thought and I almost smiled but as always…

He forgets what he is so, I took the pillow away from his face pretty easy and I kissed him while I tried to stop myself from rocking my with his in that moment even if I felt like doing just that.

'I can't believe he can have such an effect on me…' I thought quietly in the back of my thoughts.

I don't remember the last time I felt like this, I want to take him here and now but…

I pulled away from the kiss just to stare at blue eyes and flushed pink cheeks.

'I can't. He is too scared. I have to wait…' I thought and somehow I couldn't think that I was really a bad thing but not a good one either.

But all that I wanted was to spent more time with him and learn about him and maybe, some day, to give him a bigger pleasure, a complete one.

"You will get used to it." I said like it is a fact.

And it is, at least I know what he thinks in that human brain of his right now but he will.

'I will make sure of that.'

After some minutes of kissing slowly and while he tries to steady his breathing, his eyes closed on their own. And I just stared at him while he falls asleep but still tries to keep his eyes open so that he can look at me.

After an hour or so, I knew that no matter how much I want to surprise him tomorrow, I still want him to be wake up right now.

I sigh and I put the blankets over him and I could tell from his breathing that he is deep asleep.

I got off the bed quietly and slowly and I walked to the other side so I can go to his laptop.

I stared at the screen and then I thought twice and I looked at what he was doing.

'Reading a book online, huh?'

Amused but not enough, I've immediately realized that it was a book about vampires. But it isn't anything about how to annihilate us or something. It's just a book, a love story between a human and a vampire.

'Very ironic.'

I don't really want him to read this stuff, but I will buy him this book anyway.

I closed the door with the key; I closed all the windows twice. And I stuck the curtains to the windows, so that no one can see, really nothing.

I kissed his forehead and I put his cell phone close to his head so if anything happens, he can call me quick.

I am afraid to leave him alone for just 5 minutes.

I am at the window and I looked two times before I closed the window after me.

'If any divinity really exists, I hope it will help you to stay safe until the devil will come back to protect you again.' I thought bitterly in my mind.

As a vampire, not many of us really believe in God or the Devil. We are what we are. And even if some do, their faith trembles every time the humans do something so bad that they no longer believe God should have made them what they are and they sometimes, even hate the God and the Devil because they allowed their existence, even if they hate the humans or that they are a vampire, but most of the vampires get used to killing and with the innocent thought that you can't die anymore or grow up, older or whatever you want to name it.

'I was one of them too.'

I thought while running as fast as I could on my way to a shop.

'I was too until I met him.'

I entered in the shop as if nothing has happened and I quickly got the book and then got out.

'The next destination...'

I bought a cake and even if I know he would be happier with ramen, one cake per year needs to exist.

'The next one…'

I bought him a necklace because I couldn't think of something else. If something happens, he will always have this to think of me. To remind him that I existed and it's innocent. No one will go against such a simple accessory.

The necklace is simple, and I put it a nice cross on the necklace that I've engraved with my own sharp nail.

'The last destination.' I thought really relieved.

As I was outside his block, on his window, I felt it. I sigh and somehow I prayed to anyone who could be greater than anything and everything, that he is still in there sleeping.

And I almost crashed at the end of his bed when I heard his steady breathing and calm posture.

I closed the window and I reassured myself while I walked through the entire apartment that everything is as I left it.

I stood so much with him and in this apartment that I could still feel his presence here even if I was away for some minutes but I have to be sure.

'Everything is as I left it.' I thought and I sighed while I hid the things and then I put the cake in the fridge.

I put myself beside him and I checked if he is fine.

I even took the blanket off of him for some seconds to check if nothing is changed.

Nothing made him move. My despair that I might leave him alone for more than 10 minutes made me realize how weak I've became and I wondered myself how I was actually about to leave him some weeks ago.

'For his own good.' I thought.

It made me feel depressed immediately because I am realistic. If I make him happy and not to mention to make me happy then if anything bad happens to any of us, then this paradise will crash down and then it will burn.

I could only imagine him hurting himself from the pain and me almost on the verge to go out in the burning sun and to weaken myself so much that I won't be able to stand and then kill myself somehow. Throw myself in the fire or something.

'I probably won't be able to kill myself, I won't be able to leave him alone, and just if he will die then I will die too...'

I don't care what happens to me anymore if he will still breathe and smile.

I thought about it the whole night while he just slept and often moved but I felt fine, because he had a beautiful dream.

He even smiled while he slept at some point. It made me feel glad that everything is all right.

The morning came pretty fast as my thoughts invaded my mind like a disease.

He has woken up normally, but not when he blushed when he saw me almost in the same position as he left me yesterday's night before he have fell asleep.

'So it was really embarrassing for you or you liked it too much?' I wanted to ask him but I just thought it but he has stretched himself a little and then, he talked:

"Good morning Sasuke." He said as usual.

"Good morning." I responded.

After he has stretched his body, I kissed him on the lips, just a peck but he wasn't very surprised.

This is his new 'ordinary morning' after he has meet me. He didn't seem to be bothered by it anyway.

He got off of the bed and then he has put himself on the bed again.

"It's Saturday, no?"

"Yes, yesterday it was Friday and tomorrow is Sunday." I said, I make fun of him, not realizing what day it is again.

"Well I can tell because I slept enough, and you didn't wake me up."

'I didn't realize anything. Too many thoughts…'

He put his head on the pillow and he even put the blanket over him again.

"So, do you want to do something today?" He asked while he moved himself so now he stays on his belly.

"That depends. Do you have something in mind?" I asked, used to this question and answer.

"Not really. Let's just sleep." He said while he closed his eyes.

'I can't sleep. And it's your birthday and all you want to do is sleep?' I thought while I can't help but to stare really intensely at the back of his neck that his hair can't cover.

'I'm thirsty…' I thought while I swallowed the knot that has formed into my neck while it suddenly became dry.

'I should've drunk while he was asleep.' I thought but then reminded myself why.

'I couldn't just leave him alone twice in the same night.' I thought and I closed my eyes, trying to tame the burn from inside of my neck.

Well, I know I could've, only if I could've let myself do it.

I wanted to wake him up just so he won't sleep the whole day and in the same time, I knew that if I kiss him too much and what I wanted to kiss and really bite was his neck then I didn't know if I could control myself.

'I can't even look at him, what kiss?'

So I got up from the bed and then I sat myself again on it, and then I talked while I still try to stare just at the covered windows:

"Wake up…" My voice is cracked.

I haven't realized how thirsty I am until he has woken up to wake me up from my own thoughts.

He turned his head from his position but still on the pillow and on the bed just to look at me with confused eyes.

"It's still early." He said it like he didn't have anything else to say.

For a second, I've realized that maybe if he sleeps then I can go and hunt something so I will be good and wake him later.

I thought it was a good plan so I just nodded my head while I hoped he will fall asleep fast.

But he didn't, but did the opposite. He rose up from his position to walk on his knees on the bed and came beside me, and put his hand on my right shoulder while staring at me confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked as if he could know that I don't feel well.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep." A dry voice but that was the best that I could do.

I even wanted to sound a little harsh, but not to bother him anyway but he seemed to ignore me completely.

"You're paler and your eyes have a shade of…"

"Naruto, please…"

I didn't want to know how I look like, and I try my best to don't concentrate on the flowing blood in his veins of his right hand that make me want to...

'No.'

I wish I could take it off gently so he won't think I am upset or something but I can't even touch it because if I would touch it, it would be with my fangs for sure.

"You thirsty?" He asked me in a low voice.

I've immediately looked at him, somehow alarmed. We almost never talk about vampires or stuff like that. We did, before but then it was something that we simply both knew and it didn't need discussion.

He never asks me that because I always make sure to never be in this state in front of his face. And to add more, I was always so careful because I needed to be, especially around him, with his…

'Delicious blood.' I thought and I could feel that my neck is even drier.

I wanted him to get away from me, far away from me, so I won't hurt him but as always, he did the opposite.

He came closer to me, bowed his head to the right so that his left side of his neck it's showed to me and almost right in my face but with small centimeters away and then he spoke to me:

"You can drink from me."

To be continued...

Yeah, suspense again but this chapter it's already long enough, and it should happen that way anyway. It's really long and so much preparing for nothing in the end but it will in the next chapter but I wonder if I should make Naruto eat his birthday cake or Sasuke eating Naruto's neck? Ha ha… I really wonder witch one should be.

Well, if some of you have ideas, you can tell me and if you want to find out then I hope you will read the next chapter too. I will try to write it sooner and post it sooner too. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10:I'm sorry

Your perfect skin that is even more beautiful on your neck, you showed it to me and I just had to do it. I was too thirsty and it was too much…

Your neck, your veins, your blood… It was too much for me to handle but one day maybe, you will be able to forgive me; at least in the depths of your soul.

Chapter 10: I'm sorry

I don't know what he is waiting for. He wants me to bite him or he wants me to say no and walk away?  
"Bite me Sasuke, I will be fine." He says.

Like a child saying that it's okay to be murdered, that someone told him that when he dies, it won't hurt, that he won't feel a thing. It's like saying he wants to try to prove that he really believes that and that he wants to die.

Theoretically, I should say no, and then I should walk away and leave him unharmed.

But really, I haven't even finished and I already wonder what's in this head of mine.

"Ah…"

My tongue on his neck, licking the sweet spot that will serve me a good meal, I can feel that my eyes are red now, I can feel my neck burning, I can feel everything and I can feel the ache that starts growing because of my actions right now.

My fangs tear his skin and I close my eyes. I can hear him making muffled sounds of pain and I drink.

Like silver, his warm liquid tames my neck, and I can't stop.

"Sasuke…I can't…"

I want to, I really do. Watching him in pain hurts me and it hurts more to know it's because of me, but how do I …stop?  
So much blood that I feel filled, I feel fine and still I am drunk, drunk with his blood and I can't stop from drinking even after my head is spinning.

'He will die, just stop it now!' I yelled to myself in my head, and just after a second, I pushed myself away from him.

He fell on the white mattress of his bed, and he looks exhausted, spent, and sleepy.

My head is clearer, along with my vision and I want to rip my own neck but instead, I smell.

I smell a foreign scent and now I am sure.

"Where is he?" I said with a calm tone, trying not to lose my posture. If I do I may end up killing him.

"Where is whom?" He said in a tired tone, his eyes almost closing.

I jump onto the bed and I move his head a little. Desperate as I am now, I can't let him fall asleep without telling me.

"Don't you dare sleep, tell me where he is or I'll kill you."

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" He said smiling with his smile.

"Don't try to act like him!"

I said and I've put my hands around his neck, I strangle him and he seems to understand his situation.

"I don't know! He...ahm… he took him!"

He said while coughing and trying to release my hands from his neck.

"Who is 'him'?"

I said while making my point that if he won't spill it quick, he will die by my hands.

"I can't…"

He said while his eyes are almost in the back of his head.

"Say it! Now!" I yell so close to his face, close to a face that I love but he is not him.

"Your…" He began coughing more and intensely and I release his neck.

I can hear his name being said in the back of his mind, from his very core, from the blood left in him.

I can feel the nostalgic feeling trying to control me, trying to make me fall to my knees on the floor.

After some seconds, he stops everything and looks into my eyes with relief, he seems different.

"My? What?" I say.

I already know who, I already know everything but I won't admit until someone will say it; I don't want to admit it.

"Your brother."  
He said simply and then he put both of his hands on both of my cheeks.

"I can explain everything to you if you let me." He said and this time I ignored my new pain and tried to focus on reality.

"Why would you explain? Why would I believe you?" I say and he seems hurt and I immediately add: "Who are you anyway? What are you?"

His face is not a mask, this I can tell, and even his body looks exactly like him, feels like him, I am about to break in two just by looking into his eyes knowing that they are not his and that those real eyes are not in this room with me.

"That is what I want to explain."

I put my hands on his hands and I take them away, I sit normally on the edge of the bed, looking at the window and I try to calm myself a little, and just then he begins to talk:

"I am not …human. You see… I can take the form of the first creature or thing that is in front of me when I am released, or born, I can't really explain this clearly but I was put to take his form and I can feel mostly what he feels and what he has felt before this, I know almost everything about him, even his darkest thoughts."  
For a second, I felt jealous that this 'thing' knows more about him than me. His past is still a mystery to me like my past is a mystery to him.

'Not for more, my brother would do anything to destroy me.' I thought and I put my head in my hands while speaking:

"But do you know where he took him? If you have so much emotional connection with him, you must know something."

I realize that he was trembling when I bit him and not because of fear of me, not at all, and if I am sure, that means that Naruto trusts me this much that even if I kill him, he will be happy that it was me.

'I am just exaggerating, maybe it was his fear.' I thought and I look at him again while he stares into space.

Just when I was about to complain, he speaks:

"It's dark and he is scared, and I don't think he is scared because of something normal…"

He said like he looks from his eyes, like he tries to see what Naruto sees.

'I'm doomed.' I thought and I grab him by his shirt and in one second, we are outside and I look at his terrified look.

"Now. Tell me which way."

I put him on my back and I wait for him to speak.

"I don't know…"

He says and I try to smell something, but of course that Naruto's smell is here too, he passed by here every day.

I close my eyes just so I can calm a little and just when I was about to snap, he talks:  
"Ahead…"

He said and I began to run.

"More and then left."

He said like he is in some sort of hypnotized state and just then I realize that maybe Naruto saw when he was 'planted' and he even realized his plan, then maybe he wants to be found and knows everything.

"He closed his eyes, and he thinks of you. How am I supposed to know where he is if he thinks about your eyes and …"  
'I guess not' I thought and then stopped to realize that I am in the middle of the forest.

"Now where?"

I asked just when to realize that I sense his smell.

'Brother, you sure are older now and you make mistakes.' I thought while I smirked for myself.

"I don't know, just do something, I feel so tired, you almost drank all of my blood and you want me to act normal now?"

He asked me in an exasperated tone but with a low voice and I can feel his head on my shoulder.

I stop in the pure darkness. It's already night and I should've figured out that it will be impossible for him to stay awake at night.

Just like Naruto, they are just spending their energy on things they shouldn't and then they sleep like there is no tomorrow.

I sit down on the ground and I put him in my lap.

The high trees and the many plants, the endless leaves and the earth that smells too much, it's unappealing to me.

I look at his sleeping form and I realize that he looks exactly like Naruto and then think twice about how I found out.

'Maybe it can copy his body and voice, even his emotions, and mind but it can't copy his delicious blood.'

I thought sadly. And I immediately felt guilty because I bit him, even if it's not Naruto, it looks like him.

And worse, now it's a part of him.

'Would I have realized that it wasn't him if I didn't bite him?'

I ask myself in the pure silence of the night and forest with just my thoughts as company.

'Yes. I bit him when I realized that he doesn't really smell like him, just a tiny almost invisible fragment didn't. Plus, that he wouldn't say such a thing and I know that it isn't clever to bite the enemy, but I was too thirsty…' I thought and I closed my eyes.

But just after that, the fake Naruto has put his hands around me and embraced me tightly while still sleeping.

I hesitate but I hold him close to me, protecting him from the cold of the night.

'No, I think that Naruto would say that to me, he is capable of anything.' I sigh and I look at his face that is so close to mine, and I realize that he must have a bad dream, the face he has now is Naruto when he has a nightmare.

I stroke his blond hair and in my mind, I curse:  
'He might not be Naruto, but there won't be a night in which I won't watch him asleep!' I yelled while I still stroke his hair.

'Why do I feel grateful for that?' I watch his lips and I unconsciously lick mine.

'Wake up Sasuke! It's not the real Naruto…' I yell in my mind while I close my eyes and I just embrace him tighter while I stopped touching his hair and looking at him.

I look at the tall tree in front of me and I begun to wonder what Naruto is doing.

'It has been such a long time since I spent every single second with him that I don't know how it feels to be apart from him. This boy became my life in such a short time, even more, the life that I don't have.'

I thought while the wind moved the leaves from the tree.

'It's my entire fault that he is in danger now, I shouldn't have left and worse, he is scared and god knows where on his birthday.' I closed my eyes at the pain that had just appeared.

I forgot that it was my fault; I forgot that today it was his birthday, I was so desperate to bring him back and now, here I am with a fake Naruto in my hands, in the middle of the forest wondering what he might be doing.

'I will kill you brother if you do something to him!' I thought while I showed my fangs to the three.

I closed my mouth when he has moved in my arms and he opened his eyes.

I realize that he is sweaty and the he must've had a really bad dream that has woken him up, and he spoke:

"Sasuke…"  
He said with wide awake eyes and alert and in the same time, in a low voice.

"Yes?"

I responded while I waited for him to say something.

"Naruto isn't sleeping."  
He said and I began to wonder what that meant.

"But what is he doing?"

I asked while I closed my eyes, and cursed the pain that I felt while thinking that the dead should feel like the dead.

"Your brother has bound him to a chair in a dark room and there are many vampires around him and he says that if you don't come then he will be their meal."

My vision black, my mind blank, my pain in its ultimate state and I watch the innocent face before me that looks like he hadn't realized what he has just said and just stares at me.

'This can't be happening.' I thought and then I spoke:  
"But where is he?" I asked him in a low voice while trying to stay calm.

He closed his eyes again and after some minutes, he seemed like he is asleep.

I could just imagine the scene and I could just struggle in my mind, trying to think logical and then I thought twice.

'Naruto is just the bait, the asshole just wants me to go there and then he will release Naruto, it's just another human for him. I can just pray that I will find him and that he won't kill him for just his own pleasure.'

I thought as I looked up at the sky that wasn't so dark anymore.

The morning came and the fake Naruto was awake and still unable to stay on his own feet, he just did the same thing he said before.

With wide eyes, he continued their conversation.

"Underground."

He said and I just stared at him.

'A dark room, underground… '

"Where?"

I asked him and he seemed unfazed by my anger.

"In this forest." He said completely calm.

"Naruto saw a forest when they blind folded him and then he went underground with some stairs but I don't know where."

I leap to my feet, and I begin to run with him in my arms, still tired but not scared, just sad. In mostly ten minutes I stopped.

'When that blindfold is put on, his smell disappears but when you take it down, the smell will appear again. 'I thought while realizing that of course that his smell was in the forest because my brother wants me to find him.

But all I see are leaves and earth, and tress and the sunrise that looks cold, far away and perfect for this doomed situation.

I also see a huge rock to the right covered in leaves. I walked until I was in front of it.

"What are you doing?" He said immediately after he saw me biting my finger.

'Of course Naruto wouldn't have smelled the blood on this thing so he didn't notice it; he just saw the forest and the stairs.'

I let some blood to drip on it along with my brothers that is still there and I watch at my left how a hole formed and gray stairs appeared, going underground.

But I don't go in, instead I ran a little while I can sense the confusion in the body I'm carrying.

I put him on the ground, against a big tree and so that if someone happens to smell him at least he won't be seen and so can run.

"I won't put you in more danger."  
I said and he looks at me and almost cries while saying:  
"You are so good with a thing like me when I…"

"Don't." I said and I spoke again closing my eyes.

"If you sense Naruto, or see him or anything, please, help him go home and take care of him, if he wants to come after me, stop him. Do anything in your power to keep him safe. Understood?"

I said and he seemed to understand why I take care of him but this isn't the only reason.

'You look exactly like him, I just can't put you in danger, and I already put the real Naruto in enough danger.'

I go back to the stairs that are still there and I walk them down until the dark is all that I see.

I can smell him and I walk, I walk until there is a bit of light at the far right. I keep walking and the cavern seems to get wider and just then I see him on a chair.

"_Your brother has bound him to a chair in a dark room and there are many vampires around him and he says that if you don't come then he will be their meal."_

'Exactly as he said.' I thought and looked at Naruto who seems to be unharmed and at the right; I sense a presence that I know well, too well.

When Naruto sees me, a tear falls down his cheek.

And just then I realize how much my existence hurt him, traumatized him, and almost ended his life.

"Let him go, Itachi." I said to the man who is still hiding in the dark and then I look at Naruto and then behind him, I see my brother with his hands on Naruto's neck and I immediately sense my anger and fear rising to an extreme.

"I can't do that my little brother." He said while he put his head on Naruto's left shoulder and they both watched me from there.

Naruto's blue eyes and Itachi's red eyes.

'I'm sorry, Naruto.'


	11. Chapter 11:Close your eyes

One flower, in the middle of other 100000 thousands of flowers, maybe even many, with different and distinct color, shape, high, beauty, perfume, and grace.

One lone flower in many others is unimportant, even for the gardener, even if that flower withers; the gardener wouldn't care for just one, 'cause he has many others.

Though, if someone would stay with the gardener for at least one month, and if he'd watch all the work which the gardener completes, and inspect his every move, he'd realize that the gardener isn't touching, and isn't even looking at one certain flower.

And then, if the man would give enough importance, he'd ask the gardener about his reason, why he's ignoring it, and why just that flower.

And every time, when the gardener it's asked about the same one flower, the gardener always answers with the same expressionless face, and with the same steady voice, and always with the same old answer:

"That flower, once you plant it, she lives alone, and it never needs attention, fertilizers or water. It's different from all the flowers, it doesn't even need sun or darkness, and you touch it just when you plant it, but never touch it again, until she dies."

Chapter 11: Close your eyes 

They said that he has come, and when I saw his figure in the darkness, a tear has fallen from my eye.

"Let him go, Itachi."

I heard someone saying, and the voice, so familiar and so harmonious that it melted my fears, but opened a new pain, while my eyes have already begun searching stubbornly in the darkness for the owner, for a body which can talk with a voice which I know so well.

And in the obscurity, I saw, pale skin which could be from any other vampire from this room, but no, I've touched that skin, and it's not as tough as it looks.

And then I saw its black hair, black as the darkness in which its ends of hair are lost, but which my fingers want to touch and feel its softness.

But what I didn't acknowledged were the eyes, 'cause I once knew them as endless as the sea, my eyes watching from the surface of the sea to the deeps, trying to see the bottom, but I knew that the sea's water it's warm just for me, that only I knew how to travel to the bottom, 'cause the sea approved me to do so.

But no more, 'cause the eyes aren't the same, the blackness with its warmth isn't there for me to watch and to penetrate.

Instead, I stare at eyes as red as the blood, and even as cold, but no matter how much I wish, their deeps are unreachable even for me.

But the name which has been called, responded. Behind me, I sensed someone, and then I almost seen, while his hands are around my neck and I look at his sharp black nails which are embracing my neck, and for a minute, I thought of his hands as I thought of snakes.

"I can't do that my little brother."

With his head on my shoulder I could see his features, and I couldn't be lying more to myself when I tried to convince myself that this man isn't Sasuke's brother.

His hair black, his eyes red, and his skin white, but despite what I feel for Sasuke, what I feel for his brother, it's just as different as the sky and the earth. I just wish I'd have never had the chance to meet him.

No matter how curious I am about his past, I just wish I knew his name just from Sasuke's mouth, telling me his story about his past, telling me about his family and telling me this man's name, but nothing more.

But I do not own this option anymore.

"What do you want?" I've heard Sasuke saying and now, he is in front of me, five steps distancing us.

Still, the vampires around us are swarming around us, in circles, like hungry rabid dogs prepared to attack their prey, their eyes holding no doubt, their hunger not knowing the word failure.

The single light after all, is above my head, a hanged light bulb.

"Now, now, my dear little brother, we hadn't seen each other for centuries and you don't even tell your older brother how much you've missed him?"

I've realized that maybe this will be the only joke which I will ever hear from him, but in the same time, his voice didn't betray any humor.

"Please, it you wanted a family reunion then how you'd expect me to act according to its laws when you're inviting me with such a pathetic act?" His voice also holds no humor, not even remorse for its impact.

"Watch your words little brother, the dice is in my hands, not in yours." The vampire said with a smirk on his face.

After whole seconds of silence, the man has lifted my head with its hands, or with its nails. And it hurt me but I can't even realize why.

"Forgive me, brother." Sasuke has said almost immediately in a grave tone, and I even saw him biting his bottom lip after.

The rabid dogs have begun to laugh at the show which is before them, laughing proud, now that the spotted rabbit has lost one leg.

"Approved. But brother, you have to show me that you really feel sorry for what you've done."

I've heard the man which still holds my head saying, but I didn't really understood his sentence, its meaning, but the same man has spoke with a voice that I knew that it was his but in the same time, it was like the Devil has talked with his mouth:

"Bow!"

I stared alarmed, 'cause after he has finished saying the word, I heard a sound, the sound of someone dropping to the floor. And before me, I stared, at Sasuke on the ground, in his knees, bowing before us, but for me, it didn't felt right, I just wanted to get up and to make him get up, help him, force him, but the ties didn't let me, I struggled until all that I succeeded was to draw their attention to me.

"Oh, look, little brother, the human wants to help you, how nice." The man said but just then I realized that I no longer could speak, the thing they tied around my mouth didn't bothered me until that very second.

Still, it isn't just my mouth, but my legs, hands and back tied to the chair.

However, I am the only one who has not realized my situation, it seems.

"I'll do exactly as you say, just let him go, alive."

Sasuke said, and I just felt hopeless, powerless over these creatures. I felt like… like...a human.

"Beware little brother, swear, and I might as well consider your offer." The man said with a voice which is slightly in ecstasy, a spark lighting his red eyes, with guile and cunning.

However, Sasuke already started talking:

"I ..."

The hyenas have suddenly begun to yell, stopping him from talking, they're singing like they're happy, but with a terrifying voice, now that the rabbit has lost its both legs, the luck is on their side, after all, they were the ones who've broke it off.

And then, the man which has begun to play with my blond hair has begun to talk again with the same voice as before.

"This human bewitched you, little brother, you never used to play a game without knowing the rules first, I should've let you swear, but I forgive you for your irrational mistake. So, now, the conditions."

I listened knowing, or already knowing that these rules, conditions will decide my life, my future, or my curse.

"I allow you to take this human to his house, alive, and I give you three hours to do so, and after that you'll come back to this place. But within these three hours you also have to make him understand that he will never see you again, and that you will never see him again. Also, it goes without saying that if he'll ever utter a word about our existence, you and he will be punished; even if, I doubt that someone will believe him, maybe they'll label him as crazy, but nothing else. Therefore, we'll discuss about your next order when you'll come back. I made myself understood?"

The vampire has said these words, and we all listened but I just can't believe what I've heard.

"Understood." Sasuke said but Itachi almost yelled right after:

"Won't you swear?"

I begun to move my head right and left, saying no from my very core, but Sasuke didn't pay any attention to me.

"I swear."

I heard his voice echoing within the room, even in the darkest corners.

The vampires have vanished in one second, all of them, without Sasuke. And he has finally rose up from the floor, and came to me, I watched while he untied me.

And in the end, he took the thing that was covering my mouth, but even if my mind was filled with millions of thoughts, despite what I thought, that I have so many things to say to him, that I want him to explain everything, and even more...despite what I thought I had to say with that thing on, now that it no longer restrained me, I said nothing at all.

In the moment when he has taken that thing off, it also took all of my words with it, thoughts and voice.

"Are you harmed?" He asked me and all I could do is to move my head from right to left, forming: no.

"I'm glad." He said and then he picked me up from the chair like I weight almost nothing, and holding me on his back, he ran with me, but the whole time, we never said a word, and before I knew it, I was right in front of my block.

We entered as always, which means, accessing the window.

He laid me on the bed and he just stared at me.

'Stop it.' I thought in my mind, while I stared at him while he stared at me, with black warm eyes but not mine, not anymore.

I know why he's looking at me in that way, like taking a mental picture and storing it forever.

I hated it 'cause I didn't want to say goodbye, and maybe that's why we don't even talk.

The wind slowly entering from the only opened window, disturbing the curtains. But even so, we both know, outside, its day and where we are, it's dark, like it's the middle of the night.

All we did, in the end was to hurt ourselves, and just ourselves. We knew the truth, we knew that what we wanted is impossible, his mission didn't even existed anymore, and he became a traitor once he's walked in my apartment. Once we did what we did.

But still, I can't let it end like this.

"Don't leave me alone." I told him and I realized that I also make a mental picture in my mind.

"You have to forget that I ever existed." He said and I just try to find my words, while I feel more than shocked.

"What? So you're just giving up? That's it?" I almost yelled, as I wanted to rise up from my place, but he kept me on it.

"I always expected the worse; I can't put you in more danger." He said while he rubbed my cheek.

"Then let's run together, let's hide, just..." I started but couldn't end it.

"Listen, I already broke the rules, they're already searching for me, and my brother is also a traitor, that's why, just now after so much time, he has come to me, I can't do anything now, its' too late, I've ...swore." He said with the saddest expression that I ever saw on his face.

And what if you swore?" I begun and I already felt my pain rising, spreading to new horizons within me.

'It hurts.' I thought.

"You don't understand. If you swear you have to take your promise to the very end, even the laws can wait in front of a promise." He said, explaining, with the same sad voice.

"I don't get it; you just said it, that's all..." I began.

'My chest burns.'

"To swear is for a vampire more than it is for a human, is even more valuable than a contract, or than a life." He said, finishing, too tired to say more.

'More than my life?'

"Then promise me..." I tried but he cut me off:

"The first promise is more important than the second; it has to be done in an order." He said and he kissed my cheek.

'More important than me...'

"I can't live without you..." I said even with the risk to sound cliché, but he didn't budge.

"I'm not supposed to exist in your life, I've already told you, we have less than two hours to spent together, and we won't spent them fighting."

He said and he begun to kiss me, I kissed him back but my throat feels sore, and bitter, like I haven't drank water for three days.

'I want to cry…'

"Don't move." He said suddenly, but I just nodded.

After some seconds, he came back and he sat as before, in front of me, and before I could say something, he spoke:

"Close your eyes." He said and I felt him kissing my neck but before I could say something:

"Open them." I did, and I just stared at him, sitting before me in the same position as he was when I closed them.

I touched my neck, searching, and then I touched something, when I looked, I saw a necklace with a cross.

"Happy birthday." He said with a happy voice, and as I stared at his smile; a forced smile...

'Don't force yourself for me, stupid...'

"Thank you." I said and we embraced while he begun to talk again:

"I hope you didn't forget about it..." He began when I cut him off:

"Of course I didn't." I said.

'I completely forgot.' I thought.

And I've begun to laugh until a tear has appeared in my eyes. I quickly began to wipe the tear, pretending that it's from laughing.

'I can't let you see me like this...'

But his hand stopped me and he just looked me in the eye while he bent over me, and begun to kiss my lips, until he was on top of me and I was under him.

We kissed like the world depended on it, and in a way, it really is.

I embraced him with my arms on his back and he does the same, trying to be as close to each other as it is possible.

With our noses, smelling each other's smell to always know it, always smell it.

With our fingers, tracing every single feature, every curb, memorizing it, feeling it.

With our lips, tasting our pain but also our love, devouring it with every contact and moan.

With our whole bodies, dancing a dance known just to us, but also, with our minds, knowing.

'It's not enough.'

I don't know how or when, my vision came to almost black.

But I see him, while he is still over me, and I hear him, talking to me:

"I have to leave." He whispers.

'But I don't want you to leave me...' I thought.

"You have to forget that I ever existed, and live, live for me." He whispers again to me.

'I don't want to...not without you.' I thought again.

"Promise me that you'll try." He whispered to me.

'I once promised that I'll accept promises just from you, but I just can't accept this one..." I thought but I said nothing.

"Promise me!" He said.

"I love you." I whispered.

And then, my vision became completely black.

When I woke up, he was gone.

To be continued…

And Done. Can't believe I let you guys with another cliffhanger…well, I'm sorry, I wanted to continue it but I am just too tired and I just don't want to forget something but still I can't believe, it's already chapter 10!

Also, I want to thank xenawp532 and Baby-A for their reviews, I worked harder because of them(I hope somebody noticed), still, I know it's one of a sad chapter but ...hope you didn't want a happy one though…

Still, I really, really, really, thank you for your review from the bottom of my heart.

So, the next chapter won't be very late, I hope… I like how the story is going now, I just really got into it suddenly (don't ask why), see you guys in the next chapter, oh and also, I have a poll (my first one), so if you want to, of course, check it out.

Hope everybody liked this chapter.

Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12:Cold

He is no longer here, but the black curtains which he has bought are still at my windows, and they are still drawn.

He is no longer here, but his smell still lingers in the air, as if it has become the air itself.

He is no longer here, but the necklace which represents his present for me, for my birthday, which has been two days ago, it's still around my neck.

He is no longer here, but I can still smell him from the sheets of my bed, and I saw him in my dream and now, I can feel him in the shadows of the corners of my room.

He is no longer here, but I am.

Chapter 12: Cold

I just can't get up from my bed. I just don't want to get up from it.

I just wish I could fall asleep once again, just so I could dream him again.

And when I wake up, everything would be back to normal, and he would be beside me, watching me, waiting for me to wake up.

But now, after I closed my eyes just with this purpose in mind, everything rushed back to me, forcing the memories to flow.

The reason he is no longer here with me.

'_I listened knowing, or already knowing that these rules, conditions, will decide my life, my future, or my curse._

_"I allow you to take this human to his house, alive, and I give you three hours to do so, and after that you'll come back to this place. But within these three hours you also have to make him understand that he will never see you again, and that you will never see him again. Also, it goes without saying that if he'll ever utter a word about our existence, you and he will be punished; even if, I doubt that someone will believe him, maybe they'll label him as crazy, but nothing else. Therefore, we'll discuss about your next order when you'll come back. I made myself understood?"_

_The vampire has said these words, and we all listened but I just can't believe what I've heard._

_"Understood." Sasuke said but Itachi almost yelled right after:_

_"Won't you swear?"_

_I begun to move my head right and left, saying no from my very core, but Sasuke didn't pay any attention to me._

_"I swear." '_

Two whole days, I stayed in bed, sleeping and waking up just to stare at the ceiling, and waiting to fall asleep again.

The phone has rung so much that I've turned it off, because it begun to be annoying, I didn't answered, not even one call, I didn't even looked at who it is that it's calling me.

I don't even remember what day it is; I just know that it had been two days without Sasuke.

I don't want to eat, I don't want to get up from my bed, I don't want to move or to think, and I want nothing at all.

I see him in my dreams, and I almost feel him while I dream him, but he always disappears in the end.

And so, I wake up sweaty, trembling, crying and screaming.

And then, I wait to fall asleep again.

The scent of him is still in the sheets of the bed and in the blanket, but because it has been two days, the scent slowly evaporates.

Or it is already gone and I just imagine his scent, I imagine that I feel it, and I imagine that he's here or that when I wake up, he'll be here to embrace me because I had another nightmare.

When he used to be here, he always embraced me when I had a bad dream.

'Where are you when I need you the most?'

I have no intention to do something about my situation. However, the night has come and I realized it because while I stood in this bed for two days, I stared at the black curtains often, and I realized the difference of them when it's day or night.

And so, I got up, and I walked to the window, I opened it after I took away a portion of the curtain so I can do so, and I looked outside, at the full moon and at its stars.

Pain has spread within me in seconds.

As I walked away, hurried, to the bathroom, almost ran to it.

I turned the water on and made a shower which it took me so long that the warm water has become cold, and I'm freezing in the shower, but I don't want to get up.

'Maybe I can just die already...' I thought while I closed my eyes in pain.

And one particular memory has appeared in my mind:

'_But I see him, while he is still over me, and I hear him, talking to me:_

_"I have to leave." He whispers._

_'But I don't want you to leave me...' I thought._

_"You have to forget that I ever existed, and live, live for me." He whispers again to me._

_'I don't want to...not without you.' I thought again._

_"Promise me that you'll try." He whispered to me._

_'I once promised that I'll accept promises just from you, but I just can't accept this one..." I thought but I said nothing._

_"Promise me!" He said._

_"I love you." I whispered.'_

And so, while the memory played in my mind, while I could almost hear his voice echoing all around me, I began to cry, while I feel so cold that I tremble, while my tears is the only trace of warmth that I can feel, that exists.

And so, while crying and wishing I would just die, the water stopped pouring over me, but I didn't turned it off.

However, I didn't react until I felt a fabric on my body.

When I opened my eyes, it was to look at a big blue towel on me and then, in front of me.

I stare at a blond boy, with blue eyes, which is not too tall but not too short either, wearing familiar clothes.

'Me?'

To be continued…

Yeah, I'm sorry, this is the shortest chapter ever, I just ran out of ideas or at least, I had this one, but I don't like how it turned out, it's all rushed and I am sorry for it. But these really are his actions, and I'll let you guess who the 'mysterious boy' is.

The next chapter won't be as late as this one, I hope, and it will be longer, I hope. Ahem…

I want to thank xenawp532 for your sweet review; this chapter isn't happy either, made you cry this time? Sorry if so… and yes, the way they will get back together will be the whole deal as you may want to name it, it will be a long journey and I mentioned you again. Hope you don't mind. And again, thank you, it means a lot to me.

PS: I have a poll, if you're interested, check it out.

Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13:Feelings

And so, while the memory played in my mind, while I could almost hear his voice echoing all around me, I began to cry, while I feel so cold that I tremble, while my tears is the only trace of warmth that I can feel, that exists.

And so, while crying and wishing I would just die, the water stopped pouring over me, but I didn't turned it off.

However, I didn't react until I felt a fabric on my body.

When I opened my eyes, it was to look at a big blue towel on me and then, in front of me.

I stare at a blond boy, with blue eyes, which is not too tall but not too short either, wearing familiar clothes.

Chapter 13: Feelings

The thought alone alarmed me, but staring at someone who looks exactly like me didn't just alarm me, but made me feel a feeling that I've never felt before.

I closed my eyes, covered them with my hands then squeezing my eyes while pulling my hair a little with my hands.

To open my eyes again, to see that no one else is in the bathroom anymore, but me.

'God…I must be crazy…' I thought the same line for several times, until I wanted to get up from my place, to look at the towel again.

'Then, how…' And my thoughts stopped, I just let myself slip on the bathroom's wall to the bath's structure.

To put one hand on my hair and smile, then laugh, uncontrollably laughing to nothing, for nothing, and in the back of my mind, I already accepted the simple idea that I'm crazy.

"What's so funny?" I was asked, by my own clone, that's now in front of me with a spoon in its mouth and a small bowl in its hands; while staring back at me with blue curious eyes.

I closed my eyes again.

"It won't work, I am real." He said, and I could hear the smile into his voice, after all, into my voice.

"Go away, go away…" I quietly mumbled with my eyes closed, while still pulling my hair a little, convincing myself that I'm not sleeping.

"Oh come on, we both know that won't work!" The voice said, tired of waiting for me to offer a different reaction.

"God…" I whispered, tired of fighting, with my eyes wide open, staring at the entity in front of me, with a smile on my lips, I said:  
"What are you?" I asked, and it responded:

"You."

I laughed again, but this time, dryly.

"How can this be?" I asked still slightly amused, and I could read in his eyes, in the spark from his blue eyes, the idea, and the same thought that has passed through my mind in the exactly same second as he acknowledged it.

'You fell in love with a vampire, but you don't realize how unusual that is until you see a clone of yourself and just then you think that there's something weird going on?'

The thought was clearly in a certain way, from someone else, but I couldn't reject it.

"It's mine."

He said while he started to lick the spoon but I couldn't tell what was on it.

"We can communicate through our minds? What…what are you after all?"  
'I already responded to that question.' My mind started to hurt.

'I tried to reject the thought and it hurt…like a horrible headache…' I thought, still amazed by everything.

"Fine, just put some clothes on and I'll explain everything since I already know you won't figure it out yourself and if you do then it'll probably be the wrong version of everything."

He said so casually that just after he left, I realized that my mouth it's hanging open.

I got out of the shower, dressed up very quickly with a black T-shirt and grey pants, normal house clothes.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I stared as he still ate from the same bowl, but before I could ask, he responded:  
"Your birthday cake."

He said but it just didn't want to click, so with a confused expression on my face, a small smile, and a pain that started to grow inside me without even knowing why, I innocently, but somehow ironically asked:  
"What?"

But the answer was again written all over his wide open eyes, staring at me, no, within me.

I ran to the fridge and opened it to stare at a big chocolate cake, and on it, I read: -Happy Birthday Naruto –.

With my right hand still on the fridge's door, I fell to the ground, on my knees in front of it.

'I want to cry…' I thought while I couldn't but stare at the cake, from which my clone has ate but just a bit from the sides, leaving the message perfectly intact.

"Go ahead and cry, I feel what you feel, think what you think, but this time, I know more than you know. I can see in you, but you can't see in me, so, you don't have to hide, it's…"

He said but I got up from the floor, closed the door of the fridge, walked the steps that closed the distance between us, and talked with confident eyes and voice:

"Tell me what I don't know."

The conversation went smoothly, sitting on the bed, talking the entire night until 4 in the morning, I just couldn't believe it.

"So, you're basically saying that you're something that takes form of the first thing that's in front of it when released, and has an inexplicable connection with it, emotional, physical and mental. So you know my entire past, what I think and thought, feel and felt?" I asked without breathing, but he simply responded:  
"Yes."

"And Sasuke couldn't kill you because you look like me, or because he wanted you to take care of me?" I asked, and this time, it took some seconds for him to answer, for me, it lasted way too much.

"Yeah, I think those are the reasons, but all that he said is that I have to take care of you, so this is why I am here, took me enough to get here though…"

He said while he stared at the curtains.

"You must be kidding me…" I mumbled to myself, even though I was sure that he heard me.

While he still stared at the curtains, he talked to me, in a steady and calm voice:

"So, you realty thought that vampires are something normal, even though you know absolutely nothing about them than the rest of the world who's obsessed with Dracula, but freaked out when you saw your clone and didn't even tried to make the connection between the two of them?"

I listened and a small painful smile appeared on my lips as I talked:  
"Yeah, I guess you're right but I don't know… I loved…love him so much that the fact that he's a vampire just didn't matter at all anymore… it didn't…"

I stopped myself while I closed my eyes, but he continued:

"It didn't matter until now. You two agreed to stop both of your worlds into this apartment, occasionally going out to school or shopping, and forgetting that there are other people, or vampires, or anything else except you two."

He said with a voice like it was a matter of fact, not accusing me and that made me look away when he looked at me, instead of the curtains.

"I know that, but I just didn't want to…"

_"You have to wake up Naruto…"_

_"I will…just two minutes…"_

_"That is what you've said two minutes ago too…"_

__The memory played into my mind, just his voice, nothing else. It hurt but then I got it, from where it was coming so I played along with his game and continued my sentence:  
"But I just didn't want to …wake up."

"Why?" He asked, pushing me into developing harder, and somehow, for a second, I was annoyed but then, I realized that I want to know why myself, but the painful realization prevented me to continue without him.

"Because… " 

_And just then he regained control and he looked into my eyes._

_"You're scared."_

_I took my hands from his cheeks and he made a few steps behind, while a tear had formed in my eyes, and then, fell on the cold floor.  
_

"I am scared, that's why."

I finished.

"That's great, you've made great improvement tonight, now, go to sleep."

Like a parent talking to its child, I was instructed, he rose up from the bed but I didn't, instead, I followed him with my eyes, and tried the new power that I discovered that I have, or at least with him.

'My thoughts into his mind.'

Two steps and he stopped into his tracks.

"No."

He said like it was a final word, a voice from a tomb, but I smiled, unfazed and stubborn.

Knowing and feeling that, he turned around to look at me, into my eyes to speak again:  
"I promised him that I'll take care of you, not that I'll put you in a death trap, they're vampires, not humans, not puppies! They want your blood! They'll kill you in an instance, they have no weakness for you, and they're not…"

His name, danced on your lips.

And then, he closed his eyes, but my eyes were wide open, looking at him, within him:  
"You know what I think and thought, feel what I feel and felt, you are me, and I am you, so you can't… live against your own will, I know that 'cause neither can I."

We both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, sharing a conversation without words, and without thoughts, sharing a conversation with our feelings.

And after a long time, when the sun was on the sky, when none of us realized that we were both on the bed, next to each other, combined, he very quietly whispered to me, but I heard him:

"And guess what, I think I know how we can find him…"

To be continued…

Hey! I am alive… okay, sorry about everything, taking so long with this chapter that's not even very long but let me explain, my computer died, so I couldn't write, all the stories have been deleted, I lost everything. So, I have to retype, though it won't be the same, eh, however, I try not to cry over spilt milk, so…it's not really my fault, but still, I am sorry.

Just so you know, this computer is a friend's, and it works horrible, I can't eve watch online, nothing at all, blocks per minute, and I mean it…

So, I wrote this chapter with great difficultly, didn't have time to correct it, or patience. So hope everybody likes it, it you see a mistake, tell me where, I'll correct it right away, if you want to tell me of course.

So, what did you thought? Finally on his legs? Finally reality? After everything has been a lover's haze? 'Cause if you didn't realized, that is what it's been until now, the past is still unknown, the future, yuhuu, and everything, eh, god bless us all.

Until next time.

Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14:Illuminated

Chapter 14: Illuminated

The breeze seemed to be calm, everything was calm. Too calm. The colorful leaves made small comfortable sounds while it seemed like the wind moved them, picked them up and let them down. They were dancing, nature with nature.

My eyes were slightly disturbed by the whole scene which was happening right before my very eyes, while the wind with its dust entered into my blue eyes each time they collided with my face. Sometimes, it seemed like it wanted to push me back from where I came, but most of the times, to push me forwards, encouraging me to go deeper into the forest.

The 'other me' was very close to me, and I was somehow almost one hundred percent sure that he feels exactly what I feel about the situation, about the nature, and about our inner feelings, fears and hopes. Mostly hopes.

He wanted to go back to where I was kidnaped, to where everything happened. The last place where he was, where they were, and where the vow was made. Though I wasn't completely sure why it had any relevance to how we will find Sasuke and the other Vampires, I still wasn't sure that I really wanted to face any vampire besides him ever again but after all, I didn't even dared to think that there was such luck.

"It's right there." I suddenly heard him saying to me, and without even having him to point it out to me, my eyes seemed to already know where to look, at what to look, and somehow it kind of scared me a little, but I tried not to panic and told myself to get used to it.

'You should've been used to it by now.' This thought was clearly from him, but I made no comment or reply, because he was right, but while I stared at him while he just started to move the leaves around him, I felt sorrow grabbing at my feet and burying me right in this very place, where I am standing.

'I wish I could wake up now, and just open my eyes to see him lying next to me.' This thought was mine. Maybe the most personal and involuntary thought possible from me, but it just got out, from my mind, from the ground and from every fiber of my body.

He stood up from what he was doing, and right after that, something has opened besides us in the ground, at our left, I stood there, in between the dark and old stairs made by stone, and grass covered with a rug of leaves. The coldness that came out of it was enough to make me feel sick.

'It's okay.' I heard this thought somehow a bit too far from how close his voice usually seems to be from me, or my thoughts, or his; it was so far that I was surprised that I heard it, and then I barely felt his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly, but the gesture confirmed me that he really said it, that certain thought, but just then I realized how scared I was when 'our' connection which is the chain and source of our power was so weak that it almost disappeared, just because of the coldness and darkness that came out of that place which was no longer with Vampires, but with memories of them.

He made the first step towards the cave. Down to it, deeper and underground.

'It's me. Inside of it.' I wasn't sure if it was my thoughts or his, encouraging me still, with the simple fact that he is exactly like me, my clone, so, if I see myself able to walk inside of it then I will also be brave enough to walk inside of it myself, for real; but in the back of my mind, I was somehow disappointed of myself, scared by just so little.

And that was when I also walked inside of it, trying to stay confident even if I had the feeling that I was too self-conscious by the fact that as I walked inside, with each and every step I made as I got deeper and further, each and every sound my steps made, I was slowly and willingly swallowed by the darkness.

_"Bow!"_

_I stared alarmed, 'cause after he has finished saying the word, I heard a sound, the sound of someone dropping to the floor. And before me, I stared, at Sasuke on the ground, in his knees, bowing before us, but for me, it didn't felt right, I just wanted to get up and to make him get up, help him, force him, but the ties didn't let me, I struggled until all that I succeeded was to draw their attention to me._

_"Oh, look, little brother, the human wants to help you, how nice." The man said but just then I realized that I no longer could speak, the thing they tied around my mouth didn't bothered me until that very second._

_Still, it isn't just my mouth, but my legs, hands and back tied to the chair._

_However, I am the only one who has not realized my situation, it seems._

_"I'll do exactly as you say, just let him go, alive."_

_Sasuke said, and I just felt hopeless, powerless over these creatures. I felt like… like...a human._

_"Beware little brother, swear, and I might as well consider your offer." The man said with a voice which is slightly in ecstasy, a spark lighting his red eyes, with guile and cunning._

_However, Sasuke already started talking:_

_"I ..."_

_The hyenas have suddenly begun to yell, stopping him from talking, they're singing like they're happy, but with a terrifying voice, now that the rabbit has lost its both legs, the luck is on their side, after all, they were the ones who've broke it off._

_And then, the man which has begun to play with my blond hair has begun to talk again with the same voice as before._

_"This human bewitched you, little brother, you never used to play a game without knowing the rules first, I should've let you swear, but I forgive you for your irrational mistake. So, now, the conditions."_

_I listened knowing, or already knowing that these rules, conditions will decide my life, my future, or my curse._

_"I allow you to take this human to his house, alive, and I give you three hours to do so, and after that you'll come back to this place. But within these three hours you also have to make him understand that he will never see you again, and that you will never see him again. Also, it goes without saying that if he'll ever utter a word about our existence, you and he will be punished; even if, I doubt that someone will believe him, maybe they'll label him as crazy, but nothing else. Therefore, we'll discuss about your next order when you'll come back. I made myself understood?"_

_The vampire has said these words, and we all listened but I just can't believe what I've heard._

_"Understood." Sasuke said but Itachi almost yelled right after:_

_"Won't you swear?"_

_I started to move my head from right to left, saying no from my very core, but Sasuke didn't pay any attention to me._

_"I swear."_

_I heard his voice echoing within the room, even in the darkest corners._

"Found it." His yell or my yell was distant, but was enough to wake me up from my memory, which seemed so real, like it was playing before my very eyes.

It's still day so without even knowing why but not bothering to find out, we've left the trap open and the light got inside, more than I expected it would. But everything is the same, the dust, the hanged bulb and the chair right under it. I could see everything again, and now, in a new light.

When everything happened, I was confused by everything, a bit scared and lifeless when I heard about the way I will live my life from now on. After all, wanting it or not, the Vampire who I loved has done something to me that even though I know, he wished he wouldn't have done, he wished this the most.

'He changed my direction, changed my life and also, my fate.' It surely won't be how it was supposed to be and maybe I won't even be alive after 2 months, but this is what I want to do now, no matter if I succeed or not, but just one thing I know: 'I can't go on without him.'

"Hey! I found it!" He is standing in front of me, talking to me while showing me something, begging for my attention but also not saying anything even after I know that he knows what I see, and think, so he still moved something in front of my eyes, right and left, back and forward until I actually saw what it was.

"A nail?"

To be continued…

I'm back. Missed me? It took me some time but I am back! With many ideas and I will write them (eventually). Anyway, this chapter is not great and not too big and almost just reminding you of the past. Also unchecked by no beta and if you see any mistake, tell me where but what matters is that I'm back. Don't know if I'm happier than you but I sure think I am.

I have my old computer back (the good one), it's been repaired and many parts of it changed but now, it works. While the 'new' and improved one is still hanging on the 'wanted' list. Anyway, I can write now, so, any opinions, welcome back sweet and warm words?

Thanks for reading anyway, I hope you still read and like it.


End file.
